


Vampire Hunter D: Blood and Sacrifice

by 1andOnlyMandiCakes81



Series: Vampire Hunter Chronicles [4]
Category: Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Dhampirs, Explicit Language, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Horror, Imprisonment, Monsters, Mystery, Revenge, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Violence, Wrongful Imprisonment, original - Freeform, vampire hunter(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andOnlyMandiCakes81/pseuds/1andOnlyMandiCakes81
Summary: One fateful night, hundreds of people are killed by a crazed vampire - or rather, a dhampir who has fallen into the darkness, fulfilling their lust for blood. And Nadia, among a number of other suspects, is captured and jailed for the killing spree. The people of the Frontier crave justice, and it's up to the infamous hunter D to discover the truth before a possible death sentence claims his wife.





	1. Sunday Bloody Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends, a whole new story for y'all to enjoy =)

 

A chilly wind swept across the meadows, and with it the scent of rain. The overcast sky had been threatening inclement weather for the better part of three days, so the minor ache in her joints and muscles came as no surprise. Sitting on the stoop of the local tavern, the lone travel-worn huntress pulled tighter on the length of her scarf and fastened her jacket.  
One could wonder why she'd be sitting alone outside in the first place, when the tavern doors were just behind her, the climate within much warmer and would certainly be much drier once the rains came. However, if one were actually brave enough to approach this intimidating beauty to even ask such a question, she'd simply reply that someone like her would cause a raucous. How could that be possible? She was just a girl after all, and it was not unlike girls and women of any age to have a weapon or two on hand with the Frontier being what it was. That thought, of course, would draw a chuckle. Indeed she was young in appearance, twenty or so at most, but appearances can be deceiving. In truth the huntress was much older than twenty - much, much older - possessing the kind of snark and cynicism that only came with a long life. Although it was not her fierce beauty or her age that kept her from entering the tavern. She was a dhampir, one with the blood of the Nobility flowing through her veins. It didn't matter how diluted one's lineage was, just one drop of vampire blood was enough to garner mistrust, and this huntress was sporting a half-vampire status.  
Seasoned folks would be on edge, watching her every move - entranced by her otherworldly looks, yet fearful of the aura she held. Some would even have their own weapons discretely drawn, waiting for provocation to justify their need to strike.  
As nice as it would seem to waltz in and take a seat at the bar, order a beer and listen to the drunk pianist massacre a classical rondo, it was better to suck it up and stay outside.

"What brings ya here, then?" asked the hunched old man. He had spotted the young woman as he meandered about the dusty street, then spearheaded the discussion that drew another light laugh from her.

"Finished a job," the huntress replied, with a half-hearted grin as she folded her arms across her lap. "Waiting on the Sheriff to figure out my payment. Gonna be tough, considering he tacked on an additional group of hunters - something I specifically asked him not to do."

"Oh I see," the old man scratched at his beard. "The commotion with the lessor dragons, that was y'all, huh? Well, while I can't help ya with the Sheriff, ya got my thanks. Good luck, there, missy."

The old man gave the huntress a wave and a smile as he tottered away, she in turn tipping her cavalry hat.  
It wasn't much longer before the winged doors of the tavern swung open and a group of haggard men stepped out. Leading them was the Sheriff, who looked as if he had finished wrangling a herd of wild boars. Considering the additional hunters he was dealing with, that probably wasn't too far from the truth. Each man was leering at the huntress as she stood, chewing their tobacco with obvious annoyance. The issue with the payment seemed to have been settled, yet they were still not pleased. According to the Sheriff, the men felt as though they should've gotten more, partaking in an even split of the money instead of handing over additional coin to the 'obnoxious female' just for being the lead hunter and essentially their supervisor.

Rolling her eyes, the huntress gave the men a glare of her own, "Groan all you want, you guys owe me for the shit you pulled. Or did you about forget running my horse off a cliff?" She sighed heavily, "Fuck it, I don't care. At this point, I'd give up my share just to get the hell out of here."

"Shit, really?" asked one of the more burly men standing by the Sheriff.

"No!" the huntress spat back. She shook her head in agitation as she turned on her heel, jostling the tied-back bundle of her dark hair.

This was more grief than it was worth. Truthfully part of her would've gladly paid to leave immediately, but as it was, she needed the money for a horse and supplies. Despite this outcome, though, the thought of meeting up with her daughter in the neighboring village kept the huntress from dwelling on her anger. Walking the few miles to the travel depot, the huntress paid for a new cyborg mount, then after grabbing what she needed from the general store she made her way out of town. She had debated getting a hotel room as she could've used the rest while also escaping the incoming rain, but the weather be damned, she wasn't going to spend another minute in this place.  
More than the dark clouds blanketing the sky, there was something else hovering above this rural little village and its unassuming denizens. Death. Little did they know their lives were about to be destroyed.  
A deadly game of revenge was being planned, and this was how it would all begin. This woman named Nadia would go from being an average hunter, to one of the most wanted criminals in the whole of the Frontier.

There was a crack of thunder in the distance, and from the color on the horizon, a heavy storm was pounding that area and was no doubt heading in this direction. At least that was the thought of the teenager nursing her soda water in the window booth near the diner's entrance. This was the day her mother would be arriving to meet her. Both had been traveling separately for a time. The girl made rounds as an explorer while studying archaeology, while her mother - as well as her father - was an experienced hunter. As they were both going to be in the same town around the same time, they could meet up and make their trips back home together.  
Something caught the girl's eye, a dust cloud a few miles outside the town borders. At the same moment, the diner's owner approached the table.

"Alone again, hun?"

The girl smiled, "Not for too much longer, I'm waiting for someone."

The owner patted the girl's head then walked away, offering to refresh her drink and fetch her a snack on the house. It seemed the owner felt a twinge of pity for the girl, to be coming in at the same time for the past few days, sitting at the same booth all alone then leaving once evening fell.  
Not too long after, the diner doors opened, and in walked a weary traveler lightly spattered with rain. Right away this young woman spotted the teen and took the seat opposite her.

"Ah," Nadia sighed, "Deana, Deana, Deana...I am so glad to see you right now."

"That bad, eh?" Deana replied.

"Bad? You're one of the few people within a hundred miles I haven't wanted to punch in the face. I can't wait to get home."

Mother and daughter chatted briefly, then gathered their belongings, Deana taking her free snack to go. Then both stifled a laugh when the owner of the diner mistook Nadia for Deana's sister. A common mistake. Of course, who'd believe that these two who seemed so close in age were really parent and child? Putting the diner to their backs, they headed to the nearby hotel. Finally a decent rest for Nadia as she flopped onto one of the two beds, Deana taking the other.

"How much longer until you have to go back to the Capital?" Nadia asked.

Deana had to think for a moment, "Hmmm, the new semester doesn't start for another two months, so I should have plenty of playtime at home, maybe even explore some other places on my list before catching the next airbus."

Nadia chuckled, "I need to schedule some playtime with your father..."

"MOM!" Deana shot up off her bed, "I don't need to hear that! Besides, you guys just had the twins like 5 minutes ago, lay off."

"Ana, sweetie, give me a break," Nadia couldn't help but laugh. "Neither of us have been home in weeks. Right now, all I want is to see his stupid face."

"Ugh...you guys are gross. I'm going to sleep."

Nadia stifled another laugh. Then, once the lights were out, each made themselves comfortable and drifted off. Hopefully come morning there'd be clear skies and smooth travels. Although, little did they know an entirely different breed of storm was brewing.

News had begun circulating through a number of small towns, quickly spreading to outlets in the Capital. Somewhere in the outer Frontier an entire town was laid to waste, scores of people murdered. Then not so far away, another innocent village had met the same fate. Locals who'd come to investigate both places after catching the scent of decay on the wind were left sickened by what they saw. Severed limbs littered the streets. Men, women, and children had been eviscerated, left to soak in pools of their own blood. When Capital authorities eventually caught word, it was from those claiming to be survivors of the carnage. On their lives they swore the killer was a Noble - a former hunter with light brown skin, strangely colored eyes, and a long scarf. It was then the news spread faster. Radio outlets in the Capital began to broadcast what had happened. The authorities even went so far as to radio every town, down to the smallest hamlet, to be on the look out and report anything suspicious.  
By the time this news reached the town where Nadia and Deana stayed for the night, they had long since left and were heading East. They traveled for nearly two days completely unaware. Around noon of the second day they reached a small depot station hoping to get some maintenance work for their cyborg horses. Deana excused herself to use the washroom while Nadia wandered about the open-air garage. Quietly the huntress mused to herself, listening to the shuffling of the mechanics and the nickering of the horses in their stalls. Then, over the hum of the machines, her ears perked at the sound of approaching vehicles. Any other time she would've just ignored them, but something in her gut told the huntress that this was different. Something was wrong. Then the men from the vehicles approached the mechanics, asking them about a hunter fitting a certain description. Nadia got out of sight, then stealthily made her way to the washroom where she knew Deana to be. Lightly she tapped on the door, in such a way Deana would know it was her.

"Yeah, mom, wha-?" Deana started to say, only Nadia cut her off.

Cupping her hand over the girl's mouth, Nadia quickly rushed Deana away from the door, then turned back to lock it.

"Keep your voice down," Nadia said in a hushed but urgent tone. "There's some trucks that just pulled up - government ones from the looks of it. I don't know why but it seems like they're searching for someone that looks like me. Whatever happens, stay in here until I come get you. You still have that satellite phone your father gave you?"

Deana nodded.

"Okay, good. Go along with whatever I say. You know what to do if things go sour."

Again Deana nodded. In all her sixteen years she had never felt her heart race so hard. She had been in some tricky spots before as she traveled in search of long forgotten places, looking for old relics, and anything tied to the history of the Nobility. Yet the thought of her mother being in trouble, possibly about to be taken away by what could be government police, this scared Deana more than anything. What could they want with her mother?  
There was a hard series of knocks on the washroom door.  
Nadia ushered her daughter into one of the toilet stalls. Deana was shaking. For a moment Nadia held her tight, then after closing the stall, she went back to the door. Squaring her shoulders, she prepared herself for whatever might happen.

"Hold it right there..." A gruff man garbed in an officer's uniform held his pistol at the ready, "Ministry of Police. We need to take you in for questioning."

In spite of the seed of anxiety that steadily bloomed, Nadia kept a straight face. The officer then asked about her partner. Partner? What partner? If they were referring to the kid, she didn't know her, they just happened to cross paths at this depot. The girl was short on money to fix her ride, and Nadia felt like helping her out.

"I'm not liking your tone. Get on your knees." The officer roughly grabbed Nadia and wrestled her arm behind her back. Quickly he holstered his weapon and pulled out a set of cuffs.

Huddled in her hiding spot, Deana could hear the scuffle. The sounds of more men approaching echoed all around her, as well as the shouts of her mother and someone crudely reciting the Ministry of Police's arresting manifesto. More loud footsteps, but this time receding back to where they started from. Metal doors slammed somewhere nearby, then came the heavy revs of engines. Eventually silence fell, or what passed for silence as all Deana could hear was the sound of her own heart beating in her ears. Pulling herself together, she crept out of hiding. Her backpack lay atop the counter by the sinks. From it she took out a small radio-like device and adjusted its antenna. It took a moment to steady her hand and dial the right number code. After a few dull beeps, a deep-voiced man answered.

"Speak..." said the man, his tone steely and cold.

Her breath shook with the cold sweat that ran down her back, racking her brain for what to say. Deana bit her lip as she shivered, fighting to hold back what threatened to spill down her flushed cheeks.

The man spoke once more, "Answer me, or I'm ending this call."

"Daddy...mom's in trouble..."

***

The people of the Capital were on edge, and the reason why played across monitor screens at the local government buildings across the city, even scattering about the streets on discarded newspapers. The grim faces of those recently apprehended by the Ministry of Police flashed on screen, most notably the faces of those that fit the description of the presumed Noble. Apparently there were more alleged culprits than just Nadia, and all of them were dhampirs. After seeing her mother's hardened gaze, Deana quickly turned away and sped faster to where she was headed. The University was close, and so were the apartments where her brother was staying.  
Flying up the stairs to the topmost floor, she then made her way through the halls, down to the corner apartment on the northern side.  
The tired professor rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled out of bed upon hearing the soft raps at his door. He quickly grabbed some pants and a sweater off a nearby reading chair. For a moment he looked himself over in the mirror as he tied back his dreads. Unfortunately, the lack of decent sleep left the dark skin under his eyes even darker. The raps at the door began again as he looked back to his bed, the young man buried under the mounds of blankets still snoring despite the noise.  
The professor quietly opened the front door, his eyes going wide the second he saw the breathless girl that waited on the other side.

"Deana? Wha-?"

"Eddie...is Devan with you?"

"Well, yeah- Ack! Hey, wait just a minute now!"

Ignoring his whispered protests, Deana rushed passed Eddie and ran toward the bedroom. Immediately she pounced onto the large snoring lump, pulling back the blankets as she called out the lump's name.  
Startled by the hands that grabbed his shoulders, the young man's eyes shot open, taking in the sight of his little sister - the last person he thought he'd be seeing. Devan let out an embarrassed yelp, grabbing a blanket to cover his bare chest.

"Ana! What the hell!" Devan flushed a bright red all the way to the tips of his pointed ears as his eyes widened. "Wait, what are you doing here? Shit! Dad and mom aren't here are they?!"

Deana didn't answer. Instead she started to cry just as Eddie came up to the bed and tossed Devan his jeans. Each in turn tried to calm her. After composing herself, the girl reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled newspaper. Something bad had happened, and their mother had been arrested.  
Eddie couldn't help his sudden exclaim at that as he took the newspaper from Deana's hand then grabbed his glasses of the nightstand.  
Two towns massacred in the course of a night; Hampstead, then the smaller village of Stonewall where none were left alive. The few survivors who'd escaped Hampstead contacted the Ministry of Police anonymously, claiming they saw a Noble laughing maniacally over the bodies. They were only able to make out a few distinguishing features due to the dark. On top of that, the villain's face was so unearthly elegant they couldn't tell if this creature was a man or woman. However, the authorities deduced that there'd been no known Nobles in that particular region for years. There'd been a dhampir, though, according to one of these survivors of Hampstead. A hunter who'd been hired to eliminate a pack of lessor dragons that'd been terrorizing the local farmers. But they weren't entirely certain, as that hunter had left the town long before nightfall. And this was all they would say, as they claimed to fear for their lives and abruptly ended their communications. Over the next few days, the Ministry dispatched a number of officers to bring in this supposed hunter, and anyone else that matched the features described. A full investigation was underway, and by the end someone was going to answer for these horrific acts.  
Eddie couldn't read anymore. Noting the absurdity of its contents, he crumbled the paper and angrily threw it aside. Considering this was during his time off, and he and Devan had spent this whole time shut up in the apartment, no wonder the both of them were only hearing about this now.

Devan shook his head, and with it the length of his wavy black hair. The unkempt mop covered his downcast gaze as he sighed, "This can't be... Where's dad?"

"He's on his way," Deana replied, choking back the lump in her throat. "He said he'd be here by midday, and to meet him at the Ministry courthouse. He has an idea of where mom's gonna be taken."

Again Deana teared up as she burrowed into her brother's embrace, his arms wrapped tight around her quaking shoulders.  
The shock hung about the room.  
Eddie himself had to take a seat to comprehend everything he took in from the news article. Absolutely this couldn't be. He'd known Nadia his whole life. Everything she had done for him and his sister, all the kids she had helped to raise, everyone back home whose lives she had changed. Killing scores of people so monstrously - there was no way his beloved Matron could've done such a thing. Though still reeling inwardly, the professor stood and adjusted his glasses.

"There's a few hours until then," Eddie said softly. "Do y'all want me to come with you?"

"It's best you don't. We're gonna catch backlash from this just for being family." Devan held tighter to his sister. "If people know you're connected to us, they'll come after you, too."

Acknowledging that notion, Eddie left the bedroom, borrowing Deana's satellite phone in the process. Even with his professorship, he couldn't afford to get a private line, and there was no way he could risk using the community phone downstairs. Standing alone in his living room, his own shoulders started to quiver. Over and over he told himself to keep it together. Although struggling, he dialed the number for home. Like him, there was going to be others who'd be just as undone by this strange turn. Once his call was over, Devan and Deana came to sit with him. Then when it came time for him to go to work, he dressed and left for the University campus, all the while resisting the urge to punch something and scream. 

 

***

Midday had come so slowly.  
Sitting on the steps of the weathered courthouse, Deana could feel the hollow pit in her guts growing. Devan leaned against the pillar behind her, his arms folded in thought, quietly drumming his fingers. The din of the busy streets around them seemed dull compared to their inner thoughts. The clangs of street cars and horse-drawn buggies and wagons sounded so distant, even the voice that was calling to them. It took a moment for the young girl to realize her name was being spoken, then came the thump to the top of her head. Annoyed, she whipped around, glaring at her brother who then pointed to the man standing some feet away.  
A tall man in black, a longsword strapped to his back, his features shadowed by the hat he wore.  
With a gasp Deana ran and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Relief flooded through her as the man held her close - her father, the infamous hunter known as D.

"Hey, kiddo," D said softly, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Mom's gonna be okay, right?" Gritting her teeth, Deana flittered between sadness and anger. Compounding this was her fear for her mother, and what she or any of them could do.  
D held onto her a little longer, then pulled away. Wordlessly he gestured his children to follow. He had learned about the atrocities en route to the Capital after Deana had contacted him. Knowing what tended to happen to dhampirs when jailed, D made a point to move quickly.  
In the cluster of municipal buildings, between the police department and the courthouse, there was an unmarked structure that many would assume was an extension of either building. That was true to an extent, on the surface floor at least. Beneath their feet, some levels down, was a special place for criminals with inhuman abilities; the majority being dhampirs and mutants that the average jail cell wasn't able to hold.  
D knew of this place, however he'd never actually been down there. The important thing to note was how to get in, as entering the facility required access to a designated elevator.  
Entering the unmarked building, D crossed the nearly empty lobby space as Devan and Deana followed close behind. The officer seated at his desk practically fell out of his chair as D approached the elevator, the security lock switching off just as the hunter's pendant began to glow.

"Hey, you can't just use that without authorization!" the officer yelled, almost gagging on his mouthful of coffee.

D simply regarded him with an uncaring look as the elevator doors opened, then stepped into the compartment along with the two youths in tow.  
Glaring at their backs, the officer hurriedly picked up the receiver of his desk phone, anxiously getting in touch with his superiors. His already narrowed sight narrowed even further as he caught the derisive gaze of the young girl standing beside the hunter in black, and the tongue that sputtered between her lips.  
Automatically the cab descended four levels, the doors opening up to a wide foyer once it stopped. Exiting, the three unwelcomed guests approached another officer seated at his desk; the head warden of this facility, according to his badge.  
Sighing heavily, the portly warden stood. Going by the frantic call he just received, these three must've been the ones who helped themselves to the elevator. He didn't bother to ask why, he simply took out his ledger and booted up his computer.

"Alright, who're you here for?" asked the warden, seemingly more annoyed than shocked or angry. This might not have been the first time someone barged in on him.

"Creekridge..." said the imposing man, his dark eyes cold as ice, "Nadia Creekridge."

Opening his ledger, the warden thumbed through the pages of recent inmates, "I have a 'Nadia' listed, but no 'Creekridge'. The name I have listed is for an 'Alvarez'."

"That's her!" spoke the young girl standing beside the man, tugging his black raiment. "She must've used her other name."

"Ah, I see, an alias. Well then, friends or family?" the warden continued. Then as he took in the looks of the girl and the two young men, seemingly wondering if he was being serious with that question, the warden instead cleared his throat. "Nevermind. Let's proceed."

Traversing a series of corridors, the warden lead the three to a section of cells, using his badge to unlock the security door. On the other side, they were greeted with the hostile looks of the small group of officers lounging around their desks.

"Hey, what's all this about, boss?" asked one of the men. "Visiting hours haven't been cleared yet."

At this, Deana stamped her foot - she had had enough, "Where's my mother!"

A gentle voice floated out from one of the cells opposite the officers, "Ana?"

Slowly, her haggard figure stepped into the light, tension exuding from every limb as Nadia held onto the bars of her cell.  
The instant Deana saw her, she darted toward the cell, reaching through the bars to hold her mother as she collapsed into her arms. It hadn't even been two days, but to her in felt like an eternity. She relished every second of her mother hugging her tight, every stroke of her hand as she brushed her fingers through the girl's long hair. Deana didn't even think to notice the dull, slate colored prison garb the huntress had been made to wear either. All she cared about in this moment was seeing Nadia again, taking in her scent and her warmth.  
Eventually D approached with Devan at his side, and helped the two young women up. Devan himself took a moment to embrace his mother, quietly thankful she was alright. Then it was D's turn. He could feel her whole body shiver. Tipping up her chin, he placed a kiss on his wife's brow, then as he was about to take her lips he stopped. D noticed the state of her face, the bruising around one of her eyes and jaw. He turned and presented this to the officers behind him.

"Who is responsible for this?" Though his voice seemed calm, D's features held a fierce glare. But, this was only a hint of what was surging beneath the surface.

Like D, Deana and Devan were also aghast at this. As every fiber of her being flared, Deana fought to hold back the desire to exact the same treatment on these officers. As it was, Devan had to reach out and take her by the arm to stop her once he saw she was clenching her fist and steadily moving toward them. Although, the young man himself was harboring the same idea.  
Surprisingly enough, the warden wondered about this as well.

"What did you expect us to do?" griped one officer. "She gave us trouble the whole way here. Practically tore Vince's arms off."

"Maybe he shouldn't have tried to cop a feel," Nadia growled through clenched teeth. "I get what's going on, but god damn, have some decency."

All were silent for a minute or so. Then D faced the incensed huntress with a knowing look.

"You know we can easily leave," he said.

"Say what?! You think we're gonna let you take her out of here?" The same officer who had piped up before jumped out of his seat, grasping the gun holstered at his hip.

D fixed his burning gaze at the officer. Without so much as raising his voice, the hunter sent a wave fear through him and the others. "You know not of whom you speak to, boy. I could very well take my wife from here, and there'd be nothing you could do to stop me. But, feel free to try..."

Suddenly, the sword that'd been sheathed at his back was now in the hunter's grip, its blade gleaming in the light. In response the policemen each raised their pistols, hammers cocked and barrels aimed directly at the hunter. 

At the same time Devan moved in the blink of an eye, the hem of his leather jacket flying up behind him. He stood at the side of the closest man brazen enough to draw a weapon on his family. In turn, he drew his dagger with lightening speed, then held it against the man's throat. Angrily, Devan pointed a secondary dagger at the rest, eyes blazing a hellish red just like his father's, "My friends, don't be stupid. Put 'em down."

The warden stood frozen, mouth gaping and one hand stretched out in vain to quell the tension as his other shakily reached for his own gun.  
But where the warden's voice failed him, another pleaded softly over the deafening silence.

"Daddy...stop it..."

D turned, spying the girl that clutched at his arm.

"D, do as she says," Nadia said, calmly placing her hand at his shoulder, then looked to her son. "Dev, you too."

The huntress then focused her sight on the officers who still had their guns raised. Each cried out as their pistols began to burn their hands, subsequently dropping them to the floor.

"You lot are out of control," said the warden to the officers, and D and Devan as well. Then, with the latter two in mind, he continued, "I get it, alright? But y'all need to understand, we're only doing our jobs. There's an investigation going on - the whole damn government is trying to prevent panic from taking over the entire Capital. And, your wife ain't the only one that's been thrown in here. We've got dhampirs being dragged in from all over by people who're scared shitless by what's happened. Leave if you must, I'd rather have that than y'all killing each other. But know this, if she goes, she'll have a target on her back. Innocent people have been murdered. Whether or not she's the killer, don't think some fool out on the Frontier won't try some vigilante justice. I mean, human criminals are one thing, but a vampire? Or half of one... I'm not sure if the higher-ups even know what they're doing."

The warden pulled up a chair that'd been knocked away, resting his aching head in his hands. Everything had happened so quickly in such a short time. The heads of his superiors had to be spinning at the growing calamity.

The warden heaved a heavy sigh, "Whoever the killer is, they need to be found."

"Hire me..."

The warden's head shot up at the steely tone of D's voice, "Come again?"

"You heard him," Devan scoffed. "He's a hunter, as am I. And you'd be hard pressed to find someone better."

"I-I can't hire you just like that," the warden stammered, "we have procedure. The department heads would have my job for it."

Devan crossed his arms, "No one else would have to know."

Copying the young man's stance, the warden replied, "I'm just a simple prison warden, and you hunters are expensive. What exactly am I to pay you with, huh?"

Steadily, D approached the seated warden, his imposing stature dwarfing the old man, "My wife's freedom..."

"Boss, we can't just let her go!"

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" The warden got up from his chair and took a deep breath. "Fine. Do what you can. Bear in mind, though, I can't control what the Ministry's gonna do, especially with our government involved. You've got about three days before officials start clamoring for a trial, so you'd best find this killer and quick." Unhooking his set of keys, the warden headed to Nadia's cell, "Go ahead and take your payment in advance, but I'm counting on you to hold up your end."

Before the weary man could put his key in the lock, Nadia reached out and stayed his hand.

"I think it's better I stay," she said. 

Deana whipped about, "Mom, no!"

Gently saying the girl's name as she held onto her, Nadia brushed the hair from her face. She forced a smile as she looked her daughter over, silently memorizing every detail. She had grown up so much, Nadia could hardly believe the girl was already sixteen. Deana's eyes were the same golden hue as hers, yet she was more her father's daughter with her snow white skin and hair black as jet. Thankfully, though, she had decided against becoming a hunter - unlike her brother. With him in mind, Nadia glanced over to her son. Devan was every bit like D, almost a spitting image, and just as skilled. However, his skin was more fair than pale, and like his sister he shared Nadia's eye color. He shared in Nadia's personality as well; where Deana was more reserved, Devan was as boisterous as his mother. Nadia then thought of her twins and how they might be doing back home. Barely five and already starting school. Slowly her smile began to wane. There was no telling what the outcome of this could be. Dear god, she thought, it's possible she'd never see her babies again, nor the rest of her family and friends.

"People will be after me the second I leave...I'm only going to cause more trouble for you guys." Nadia forced her smile as far as she could take it despite the tears welling up, "Go with your father, and do as he says, alright?"

D had come up to them by this time. He spoke softly, "I'll find who did this, you have my word." Pulling Nadia close, they embraced, then afterward he clapped a hand on Deana's shoulder. "We need to go."

"No! We're not leaving her here!"

Each time someone said her name, Deana protested. She clung to the bars of Nadia's cell, hoping to pry them apart. It was here that Devan wordlessly approached, kissed his mother's cheek, then put his weeping sister over his shoulder. No matter how hard the girl hit and begged, he kept his grip and headed back to the main lobby. D wouldn't be too far behind, his last command being that his wife be kept safe and untouched. When all was said and done, the hunter turned on his heel and went after his children, his young daughter's wailing voice echoing up ahead.  


 

 

 

  
End Chapter 1  
____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda hitting the ground running with this new story =) Of course we've got D and Nadia, although our Nady-kins is going to be taking a backseat ride with this one. And, we've got their kids tagging along to help.


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nadia is left imprisoned, D begins his search for the truth. With his son acting as his partner, he travels to the massacred towns, on the hunt for the true killer who put his wife's innocence in doubt.

It was a slow walk to the elevator, with Deana crying the whole way. The moment they reached the elevator, Devan set her down from his shoulder and pushed the call button; although, he kept a grip on her in case she had any thoughts of running back to their mother's cell. From around the corner of the hallway they had just left, running footsteps could be heard, and gruff panting breath. The warden had come after them.

"Hold up a sec..." The warden paused, bracing himself on his knees. Then, he thrust a torn piece of paper to D. "This number is...to a private line, if and when...you need to contact me." The warden then turned to Deana, "Sorry 'bout...your mama, sweetheart. Like I said, I'll make sure she's alright." He smiled as he patted her on the back.

D reached into his coat and took out a small notepad and a pen. After quickly scribbling his own set of numbers, he tore off the bit of paper and handed it to the gruff officer. "In case you need to reach me. And like I said, you'd do well to make sure no harm comes to my wife... I'm sure I don't need to tell you what'll happen if you don't."

In that instant there came a soft ding, and the doors to the elevator opened. The warden steadily stepped away, nodding his goodbyes as D, Devan, and Deana entered the compartment. Once the doors closed, they began their ascent back to the main floor.  
Deana had calmed herself while the warden was around, but now she teared up again. Softly she cried as she stood by D, who pulled her toward him. Burrowing into her father's chest, she wept harder. He could've done more while he had the chance. So much more. Those officers wouldn't have stood a chance. He could've taken her mother out of here, but he didn't even try. All he had were threats, threats that were meaningless without action.  
Devan cast his downhearted gaze to the floor, then looked to D.  
Although subtle, in a way that only those closest to him could tell, it was evident the girl's words carried a painful sting. The statuesque man in black, the hunter who knew no fear and could cow anyone with a single glare, held his weeping daughter with such a look on his face that he'd break hearts with the slightest quiver of his lip.

D stroked Deana's hair, his voice low, "I'm sorry. But, it was...her choice. Your mother felt it better to stay, and I trust her judgement."

Before long, the cab came to a stop. And though they were greeted by a troupe of officers called to survey the breach in security, D and his children simply breezed by without even acknowledging them.  
Devan lead the way back to Eddie's apartment, and there they stayed for the remainder of the day. At dusk Eddie returned from the university. Despite the events of the day, he was glad to be home, and more than happy to have D there. It was a frightening shame, though, the circumstances that brought them all together. Nonetheless, he strived to keep things light. Devan, on the other hand, kept fidgeting. Quickly Deana piped up at this, asking Eddie if he could make them something to eat. More than happy to oblige, the worn out professor stepped away into the kitchen.

"Deana...that was rude," D said flatly.

"Sorry, dad, I'm hungry."

"No you're not..."

"Shut up, for pity's sake." Devan slapped a hand to the arm of the sofa he shared with his sister. D had been standing idly near by. Both he and Deana stared at Devan after his outburst. It was unexpected, and probably warranted a scolding or two, but he wasn't going to apologize. He was worried about a number of things, but at the moment, the fate of his mother was at the forefront. The last thing any of them needed to be arguing about was whether or not his sister was hungry. "What're we gonna do about mom? We've got three days to find who caused all of this, in case you guys forgot. What's the plan, where do we start?"

D pondered for a moment. It was clear their search needed to begin where the massacres had taken place, so traveling to the towns of Hampstead and Stonewall would be their first task. But to save time, it was possible they'd need to split up.  
Deana sat up straight, eager to get going. However, D opposed her joining this end of the investigation. Only himself and Devan would be going, while she remained in the Capital. D didn't doubt his daughter's abilities, and neither was her input unvalued, but this would be nothing like her explorations and required knowledge and skills she had yet to master. And just as likely, there'd be atrocities that the experienced hunter would prefer his child to not be exposed to. It was better she stay where it was safe, and keep a weathered eye on her mother - that in of itself was just as important.  
Of course, Deana balked at this. She wanted to help, that much was obvious. But D wasn't going to repeat himself again.

"You are staying put," D stated firmly. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You may gather what intel you can on what the Ministry of Police and the government might be planning, but for the most part, you need to keep out of trouble. Keep your mother company, and make sure that warden keeps his word."

No more was said about the issue for the rest of the night.  
When morning came, D and Devan were already beyond the Capital's perimeter. The two hunters needed the quickest route to the outer ring of the Frontier, and as they were monitored by the government, this meant that the highways D would normally take were out of the question. Airbus travel was also out. In the end, the solution for their travels was going to require a more unorthodox method.  
The average person would've scoffed at the idea of cutting a hole through the fabric of reality. A silly, crackpot idea - nothing more than nonsensical blather from those useless science fiction films and equally useless novels, and anyone who'd take that tripe seriously were brainless fools. If that were indeed the case, then D would be the biggest fool of all - but D wasn't the average person, and neither was he a fool.  
Out in the wilds where no one was bound to see, the hunter unsheathed the sword at his back. A swift flash of light, and a glowing tear appeared in the air before him.  
Devan's jaw dropped slightly. In all his young years, he'd never seen his father do such a thing.  
The light suction from the tear agitated the air, whipping at the duo's long raiment as they approached. Nearly side by side, D griped the bridle of Devan's mount; the horse being unnerved by the event. And like that, they passed through the tear, entering a completely different setting. Immediately D turned and swung his sword, slashing at the glowing tear. Instantly it disappeared. The hunter turned to his son, the young man still gaping in surprise. Who wouldn't be? Days' worth of travel done in the span of a few seconds - anyone else would've fainted from shock, but all D had to do was clap a hand to Devan's shoulder to bring him back to his senses. Pulling out a map, D plotted their route to the first town on the list. Galloping at top speed, they would arrive at Hampstead before long.  
D was riding at such an unfathomable pace, it was all Devan could do just to keep up. If he pushed his steed any harder, he ran the risk of it collapsing from exhaustion; that is, if it didn't die on the spot first. Thankfully, though, D seemed to ease up just as Devan's cyborg horse showed signs of overheating.  
Up ahead was the broken palisade of Hampstead. Walking the dusty streets, it was clear the news reports were not exaggerating. The bodies of the dead may have been gone, but the remnants of the horrific event still coated the town.  
The two hunters turned onto the next street, logic aiming them toward the Sheriff's department. If any of the neighboring towns sent their lawmen to probe the scene, that's where they'd be. And sure enough, a few deputies were directing volunteers helping with the last of the corpse removal. The hunters dismounted and hitched their horses.

The first deputy viewed them suspiciously, "Can I help you? You two don't look like you're here to help with the burials..."

"We're hunters," D replied.

"Oh?" both deputies raised their brows.

"We're looking to find the killer who did this," Devan chimed in. "Whatever details you have would help us greatly."

"But I thought the killer was already arrested by the Ministry of Police," said the first deputy.

"The Ministry doesn't know who they have," D replied flatly. "It's possible, but at the moment all they seem to have are a lot of innocents being jailed out of fear. That aside, do you have any information, any actual evidence? I need more than just wild speculation."

The deputies nervously rubbed the backs of their necks, intimidated by the tall hunter in black. His partner was just as alarming, if not more so. As the young man stood with his arms crossed, his dark gaze narrowed, his long duster jacket rustling by the breeze. It was clear by their presence alone that these two hunters were not about to take being brushed off lightly - and it was certainly a thought, as the deputies had been told by their superiors that no one outside law enforcement was to be involved. Another glance at the hunter in black's sword, however, made the deputies feel it better to comply.

"Well..." the second deputy took a deep breath, "we don't have much physical evidence. Most of what we've found was made useless by whoever did the killing. Footprints were wiped away, and no fingerprints either. No traces of anything. And the witnesses that called in the report, none of them left any names. All we have to go on is their accounts and the wounds on the victims."

Devan rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmmm... Then let's start with what is known, and go from there. Take us to who's in charge."

***

Sequestered in an empty office within the Sheriff's department, D and Devan waited. A few minutes passed, then came muffled voices. The deputies had one of their Sheriffs in tow. There was some initial confusion, as no one had been notified that hunters were now involved with this investigation. With that, the door to the office abruptly opened. The Sheriff greeted the two hunters with an even deeper suspicion than the deputies had. At first glance, he appeared to pick up on something the deputies didn't. He looked the young men up and down, noting their otherworldly nature. As cold as their expressions were, their faces were like sculpted perfection, a touch too beautiful to be human. Then something clicked in the Sheriff's mind. That hunter in black, he knew him. It had been years, but no way could anyone forget a face like his.

"You're D, aren't you?" asked the Sheriff. "You may not remember, but years ago you helped save my town - you and your wife, right? Shit, knowing it's you makes this situation easier."

Although his tone remained cool, D quirked a brow at the Sheriff's remark, "Oh? How so?"

"It means I can trust you," the Sheriff said with a faint smile.

The lawman took a seat opposite the two hunters and recounted what information he had, starting with what lead up to the massacre.  
The appointed Sheriff of Hampstead had hired a number of hunters to get rid of lessor dragons. The leading hunter was the top suspect in the crime. According to his reports, the other hunters who'd been hired as support didn't take kindly to the lead hunter, a woman who was also a dhampir. They didn't trust her because of that, and neither did they like working under her. She was bossy and controlling, with a habit of sidelining the men to do all the work herself. The huntress was justified in doing so, however, as the Sheriff had noted that the men were lackluster in their abilities, barely qualified to hunt rabbits. To put it simply, the huntress showed them up, and they took exception to that. Although, he didn't realize his mistake in hiring them until after the fact. He should've listened when he had the chance. Afterward, the hired hunters went their separate ways.  
Going by the details of the investigation, it was that very night when the killings started, and the Hampstead Sheriff was among the first victims. Apart from the alleged eyewitness accounts, the existing evidence that linked the huntress to the killing spree was how the wounds of the victims were singed, as if they'd been slashed by a searing hot weapon. On top of that, their flesh had been burned, like they'd caught fire. As strange as it seemed, the huntress was known to carry laser daggers, and had the ability to spark flames in her hands. It was a trait the ill-fated Hampstead Sheriff was particularly curious about when he documented his reports.  
When D heard this, he immediately asked to see the bodies of the dead. He knew his wife was innocent, nothing else would convince him otherwise, and what he found in the overwhelmed morgue only cemented his beliefs further.  
The Sheriff was understandably bewildered.

"How can you be so sure?" the lawman asked

"Look at the severed limbs, the cuts and punctures," D replied as he examined a body laid out on a slab. "The way the skin and muscle are burned, but the wounds still bled...lasers don't work like this. If these had been caused by my wife's weapons, the wounds would've been charred and cauterized on contact. More than likely, this was the work of hot metal. And the burns on the flesh, these have a chemical odor - a mix of different accelerates by the smell of it."

"How is it any different from the fire your wife can make?"

"My wife's ability is not produced by earthly means...the scent is like brimstone, nothing at all like the burns of these victims."

"I see." The Sheriff scratched his head, "And don't get me wrong, I wanna believe you. Back in the day, Miss Nadia never struck me as the type to do something so horrible. But truthfully, none of this is gonna fly in the courts."

"We know... All the more reason for us to find the true killer." Devan had been silent up to this point, letting his more experienced father lead the way, but his restlessness was getting the better of him. "Seems to me the other hunters that were here had a real beef with my mother. Wouldn't it be possible they had a hand in this? I mean, who else was here that knew what she was capable of? Considering how these people were killed, it's apparent someone tried to mimic her, and it could've been those guys."

The Sheriff was taken aback, "What, you saying they're trying to frame her for this? For a-"

"A sick revenge plot, yes."

Indeed there was merit to what the young man was suggesting. All he had to do was make another reference to the points made by the deceased Hampstead Sheriff. That group of hired men didn't take kindly to being outclassed by a superior hunter, the alleged bossy female who had no qualms about putting them in their place. Pinning the deaths of hundreds of people on someone as payback - the depravity of this kind of scenario was staggering, but not unlikely.  
The Sheriff eased himself into a desk chair, then asked one of the deputies to bring the documents relating to Nadia and the group of disgruntled hunters. Once in his grip, he sorted through the papers, therein being the identities of those men.  
  
The instant he finished making a list of names, the Sheriff passed it to D, "This is amazing. In less then a few hours, you've made more progress with this case than anyone else has done in the past week. You dhampirs sure are more incredible than people give you credit for."

Neither hunter knew how to take that. D paused a moment as he took the list, while Devan stared back, slightly confused.

The young hunter raised his brow, "Uh...thanks?"

The Sheriff wished them luck as they left. Although the conversation was brushed aside, the walk back to their horses still carried its awkwardness. As D and Devan mounted up, a voice drifted from D's left hand, like one of a raspy old man.

" **_Incredible, he says_ ** ," the voice chuckled. " **_All it took was using the brains you were born with. Then again, seems to me anything clever would make that dunce drool with envy._ ** "

D said nothing as he steered his horse back toward the open road. Seeing as how the lawmen stationed here had no thoughts as to the whereabouts of the listed hunters, it was time to move on and investigate the next town. However, the outcome in Stonewall was not much better. The one and only clue they were able to glean from those volunteering there was the location of a roadhouse, a place about a day's ride away that was known to be frequented by less than savory travelers. It was a long shot, but hopefully somebody there knew these men and where they might be. Otherwise, the two hunters would have to return to the Capital with nothing more than a list of new suspects, and little assurance that it would be enough to help those in custody. 

Nadia sat on the cot of her cell, her back pressed against the cold wall. The officers that worked this section had left for a meal break, leaving only the warden to stand guard. Neither spoke. She wasn't fond of the gruff old man, although she did find his company more preferable to that of his subordinates. At least he didn't throw ugly glares in her direction, or make nasty comments under his breath thinking she couldn't hear. It was only a matter of time. The truth would come out once D came back with proof of her innocence, and she could go home. The huntress grinned darkly to herself as she thought about the moment she would be free, when she would give each of those officers a one finger salute shoved in their faces.  
When the warden was about to ask what the grin was for, there came a beep from the security door, and in walked the huntress' daughter.  
Deana came bearing gifts, items borrowed from Eddie to ease her mother's confinement. Mostly books to read, but ones Deana knew Nadia would enjoy.

"I know you've been meaning to read this one, and Ed just happened to have it. He says if you like it, you can keep it." Deana passed the one book through the bars, then one by one she passed the rest. The last one she made sure to point out, "You'll really like this one. It was so old and worn when its last owner bought it, but look at it now and how he refurbished it. The work on the spine is top notch." She winked as she tapped the top corner of the book, knowing that the warden was behind her and couldn't see.

Picking up on the girl's meaning, Nadia stealthily fiddled with the spine of the book. Hidden inside a discrete pocket under the leather binding was a small tube of plasma pills, just enough to stave off hunger until her release. Being outlawed, these pills could land her in some trouble if discovered, so Nadia went along with her daughter's play. "Thanks, sweetie. I'll make sure to read this one later. But you know, you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"And leave you here to go insane with boredom? No way."

The warden smiled at their banter, watching as the two young women sat on the floor and went through the rest of what Deana had brought; a few magazines, and some word puzzles they began to work on. One of the desk phones then started to ring, which the officer quietly answered so as to not disturb them. Suddenly his features went slack, this was some disheartening news he was hearing.  
Government officials and the Ministry of Police were feeling the pressure from the people of the Capital, and the rest of the Frontier. Many had gathered about the Ministry, chanting. Some were even approaching officials directly. They wanted justice for the massacred towns, and they were't going to stop until they got it. In response, those officials decided to start their plans early. Come the next day, they were going to interrogate what prisoners they had, by any means necessary.  
As she stood, Deana's knees quaked at hearing this.

"B-But...my dad's not back yet," she said, a nervous pit growing in her stomach. "What's gonna happen?"

"I don't know, hun," replied the warden. "And, I doubt he's going to get back here in time to do anything about it."

"We'll see about that."

Deana instantly darted away. She had left her travel bag at Eddie's apartment, not realizing she might need her satellite phone. She ran as fast as she could, tearing along the streets until she burst through the front door; thankfully Eddie was still at the University, she didn't want to upset him. She grabbed her bag off the sofa and dug out her phone, hurriedly punching the number pad.

***

The roadhouse was off the main path by about a mile or so. It was rustic, almost charming in a way. One could easily mistake this for a reputable place to visit - have a quiet meal, maybe rest up for the night. The exterior was fortified enough against any vicious creatures hungry for human meat, safety really wouldn't be an issue. But then again, with the array of vehicles parked about the premises, perhaps it was safer to stay outside. Most were outfitted with all kinds of weaponry and armor plating, some even had bones fixed to the sides like morbid decoration. If these were any indication of what the patrons inside might be like, then the two hunters that approached the entrance would do well to tread cautiously.  
However, D was rarely cautious, even in situations like this where one wrong look could cause a punch to the jaw or a knife in the back. Pushing passed the door with Devan bringing up the rear, D went up to the bar. The clink of their spurs was the only sound drifting about the establishment. Everyone had gone silent the instant they caught sight of D, a number of these bandits and rogues narrowing their eyes as he walked by. Who was this man, clad all in black, with a countenance so heavenly it made them uncomfortable? Whispers began to stir. That unearthly beauty, the dark raiment, the long sword at his back - there was only one man who could fit that description. A hunter who's name could strike fear or awe. It seemed D's reputation proceeded him.

The barman backed away as D and Devan approached the bar, nearly dropping the tin mug he had been cleaning, "I-I don't want any trouble."

"We're not gonna hurt you, old timer," Devan causally remarked.

"I-It's not you I'm worried about," the barmen's eyes darted about the room. "Some of the boys here don't take kindly to strangers...'specially ones like you."

"Then we'll make this easy for you. The faster you help us out, the faster we can leave. Sound good?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess...although I can't speak for everyone. What do you need?"

D gave a terse reply, "Look at this, and tells us if you know any of these men and where we can find them."

He pulled out the crumpled list of names and placed it on the bar top. His cold eyes trained on the barman as he took the list, as if to study every twitch and quiver.  
Sweat dripped down the man's face, his hands shaking as he gripped the paper. Some of the names sounded familiar, but he couldn't recall their faces or how he knew them. There was one, however, that he did know. Xan Hibble. Not the most remarkable of monikers for a known troublemaker, so the man fashioned himself a more suitable tag to go with it - Two Fingers.

Devan furrowed his brow, "Two Fingers? How's that any better?"

"Oh, it's easy enough to explain," replied the bartender, "the man's only got two fingers."   
  
Both D and Devan were taken aback by that. Was this old barman being serious, or trying to make a joke?

"That's a little on the nose, don'tcha think?" Devan placed a hand to his face, mostly to keep from laughing out loud.

"That doesn't matter," D said, "Where can we find him?"

The lanky old bartender craned his head to the side, then crinkled his brow in disappointment, "Well shit...he was at that corner table a minute ago."

Both hunters whipped around, catching the sound of an engine revving outside.

"God dammit," D slapped the bar in a rare show of emotion. In a heartbeat he was running for the entrance, his son at his heels, then just as they came outside a helmeted figure on a motorbike sped away. An instant later and they were on horseback, the hooves of their steeds pounding like thunder.

The stranger was able to lead the chase for a few miles, but the motorbike was no match for the hunters and the speed of their mounts. The stranger looked back as one of the mounted hunters reached for his waist, then threw something out into the air. At first the mass seemed like small balls glittering in the sunlight, but once they soared overhead the stranger realized too late that those balls were caltrops; sharp antipersonnel weapons that were about to become problematic. They scattered on the ground, their spikes puncturing the tires of his bike. Almost instantly the stranger lost control, hitting the dirt with several painful rolls when the bike careened out from under them. The downed biker groaned loudly as the two hunters quickly approached, then yelped when the hunter in black grabbed them by the front of their leather jacket and tore off their helmet. Now without the helmet, the man that was underneath panted with pained breaths, his eyes widening as D pulled him close.

"Xan Hibble, I take it?" D wore a look that made the biker's blood run cold.

But that icy glare didn't stop the biker from giving D some backchat as a response, "Yeah, who's askin'? Some trumped up pansy with an axe to grind?"

Xan managed a grin despite the pain in his chest. Although, the pain in his head paled in comparison when D responded in kind, punching Xan dead in the face. Instantly he went limp, left unconscious from the blow.  
Standing up, D heaved a heavy breath. His frustration was evident, but there was also an air of satisfaction. It seemed as if D had been waiting for this, for a chance to take out his anger.  
As Devan stood by at the ready, he realized he was brimming with the same need as well. The who or what didn't really matter, he just wanted to hurt something. Now one of the mystery men was in their grasp. Devan smirked. He was looking forward to - no, hoping - that Two-Finger Xan would foul up again.  
Suddenly a sharp set of rings issued from one of D's saddle bags. Leaving Devan in charge of the unconscious biker, he hurried to his horse. Pulling out the satellite phone, he barely had it to his ear before a frantic voice started speaking.

"Dad?! Dad, are you there?!"

"I'm here, Ana, what is it?"

"We've got a problem! Come tomorrow, they're gonna start interrogating the prisoners - by any means necessary!"

Before D could even answer there came a second tone, another call coming in on the same line.  

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but let me get this call..." Knowing it had to be the prison warden, D put Deana on hold. "Yes? What is it?"

"Mr. D, I...I don't know what else to do. Your daughter's probably called you by now, but things've changed. The department's rounding up the suspects we have as we speak - the interrogations are a ruse. They're...they're gonna try and beat a confession outta someone, and your wife's in the first group they've taken."

D stood frozen for a moment, then spoke again, "Stall them as best you can."

Taking a step back from his horse, D then turned to Devan and tossed him the satellite phone.

"Pop, what's happened?"

"I've got to get back to the Capital." D pulled out his sword then sliced another glowing tear in the air before him. "Take that Two Finger character back to Hampstead and stay there until I return."

He then stepped through the tear and was gone, the portal closing up behind him an instant later.

Deana ran back to the underground prison, her satellite phone properly stashed in the travel bag on her back. Confused and alone, all she could think of at the moment was getting back to her mother, and hoping her father could stop what was about to happen. Down the elevator, then through the security door, and she was back in the cell block. But, Nadia was nowhere to be seen. The girl looked into every cell, calling out for the huntress, for anyone. Again she was alone.  
Then from another end of the block, a door opened and footsteps echoed along the corridor. Someone had come from the deeper parts of the prison.  
Deana's heart skipped a beat. Who could it be? She rounded the corner, heading toward the approaching footsteps.  
Ahead of her, there stood the warden, crestfallen and shaking.

Upon running to him and clutching the man's hand, Deana's voice shook with worry, "Warden! Where is she? Where's my mother?"

"I...I'm so sorry, hun...they-they took her." The grizzled officer looked as if he'd seen some unknown horror, "I saw what they're doing to the prisoners and...and she's next."

Before the girl could even comprehend what that might entail, her head suddenly ached with incredible pain. Deana fell against the wall, gripping her hands to her temples. She could hear her mother's voice in her mind, screaming in agony.  
The other security door opened, and with it the sound of another set of footsteps.  
Deana collapsed to her knees still holding her aching head, and though her vision was blurred from the pain, she could still recognize the figure hastily coming toward her.

His sword drawn and pointed at the warden, D put himself between his daughter and the frightened man, "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"So help me, if you've done anything-"

"Daddy, stop! He's trying to help!"

D wavered as he turned to his crumpled child, his knuckles stark white from how hard he was clenching the hilt of his blade. Steadily he eased Deana off the floor and held her to him, then gently placed his left hand to her forehead. As her pain ebbed, D could hear Nadia's screams, her psyche calling for them.

"I told you to keep my wife safe... Where is she..."

"I tried to stop them, I swear on my life! I even told them of our contract, begging them to hold off on taking her until you came back. They wouldn't listen. They don't care about the truth, all they want is to end the public outcry." The warden grew weak at the glare in the hunter's eyes, and hit the floor, "I tried to stall them, to the point they threatened to lock me up, but I couldn't risk that knowing you were coming, knowing you were gonna need a way into the restricted levels. I know I failed...just kill me and get it over with..."

At the man's words, Deana held tighter to D, "Don't... Don't you dare. I'll never forgive you."

Quickly D returned his sword to its sheath, then picked the warden off the ground, "Take me to her. Now."

 

 

 

 

 

  
End Chapter 2  
____________________________________________  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! What's happening to my poor Nady? Looks like D is about to crack some skulls...
> 
>  
> 
> Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far =D Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I'm working on two stories at once, this one and Hellsing: London Calling, so I'm alternating between the both of them.


	3. Time's Running Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues, and unlikely allies are gained in the process. All the while time slips away, and Nadia's future grows dim. Will the truth come out too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter might be tough to read as there is a character getting a beating for an interrogation. If that bothers anyone at all, feel free to skip a few paragraphs to the first bit of italicized text. 
> 
> Also, if I'm missing anything in the tags, please let me know (politely, thank you =D ).

The sound of their footsteps echoed off the concrete walls, racing toward the faint screams in the distance. The grizzled warden was at the front, his security badge at the ready to unlock each door they came to. Although, he wasn't sure how far he was going to get. When he was last in the restricted sections, it was his superiors that'd given him access in order to escort the prisoners. And sure enough, on reaching the security door that would send them to the 'interrogation' ward, his badge no longer worked.  
Then D came up to the door, the pendant hanging about his neck glowing a bright blue. An instant later the mechanism buzzed, and the door unlocked.  
The warden gaped in confusion as both D and Deana passed through, running ahead as if they no longer needed him. He quickly trailed after, though, wondering to himself how they knew where to go.  
For the hunter in black, he no longer needed a guide. Once in range, he latched onto the glimmer of his wife's aura, tracing it all the way to her present location.  
In a dim room, nearly the size of three prison cells, a few guards approached the limp form of a prisoner suspended just above the floor. They lifted the unconscious man's bound hands from off the hook, then replaced him with a shivering female.  
Nadia had so far survived their tactics, first subjected to UV lights that burned her, then blasted with icy water from a high pressure hose. What were they going to do to her now? Her breath shuddered as the guards came close, their hands reaching for her. They gripped her damp jumpsuit and tore it, ripping the upper half down to the shirt underneath. Then the shirt was torn, leaving the huntress' torso bare except for her bra. A new set of guards stepped up, each brandishing long heavy chains held like whips, the links coated with a thick metal plating.

"I hear you dhampirs don't like silver," said one of the guards, a lecherous grin snaking across his lips as he stared at Nadia's chest. "One guy took twenty lashes before passing out, the one before you lasted about twenty-five..." He then cast a knowing glance to his comrades, "Who wants to bet she'll take 30?"

Another of the other guards grinned, "Ten dalas she doesn't make it to ten..." he said.

The other men responded with agreeing nods and chuckles. They readied their chains, the one lecherous guard sending his flying first.  
It was a harsh blow across Nadia's lower back, as if she'd been hit by a sledgehammer, the pain rocketing up her spine as the silver metal blistered her skin. For a moment her vision went white, a scream caught in her throat. Choking it back, she gasped, then braced herself for another hit.  
A second came for her stomach.  
A third lashed the back of her shoulders.  
Nadia lost count once they began to hit her simultaneously, and neither could she tell if she was even screaming at the pain. All she could make out was the ringing in her ears and the thoughts that surged in her mind. There was never a doubt that she couldn't break her bonds and fight these men off. But, she'd never get out of the facility alive, no matter what powers she had. On top of that, what good would it do when the huntress was trying to prove her innocence. With those who held the keys to her freedom watching her every move, any retaliation on her part would only make her seem guilty in their eyes, and a guilty verdict would lead to a death sentence. For the sake of her own life, whatever tactics they used, Nadia had to endure. Her mind then wandered to dull the pain. Where was D? Where was Devan? And Deana. Where was her daughter?

_D... Where are you?_

_I'm here..._

The door to the room suddenly burst open, halting the men as they reared their chains for another swing. Their eyes bulged, as did the other guards and the few Ministry and Government officials standing by.  
A man clad in black stood in the doorway, a shadow cast over his youthful countenance. His eyes blazed a bright red, death radiating from his glare. A flash of light gleamed as he hurried toward the room's center, the long sword sheathed at his back now in his hand and aimed at the guards. 

"Step away from her," the man in black said.

The steel of his voice was so sharp the guards feared the man would cut them down with his very words. Slowly they backed away, their chains still clenched in their hands.  
D approached Nadia's suspended body, then sliced the cable she hung from. In the same instant, D reached for her as she fell, cradling her in one arm. She flinched and hollered as he held her, though, tears beading in her eyes.

" **_She's got some broken ribs here_ ** ," whispered the hoarse voice of D's left hand, " **_her vertebrae isn't looking too good either... Gimme a minute, and I'll fix her up._ ** "

"See that you do," D responded, his voice too low for anyone else but the symbiote to hear.

"Mama!" someone called out.

As the Warden stayed at the door, Deana rushed to her parents' side, gripping her mother's cheeks as Nadia clung to D. The hunter kept his sword aimed, his sight fixed at the bewildered group of men. Once Nadia was healed, he gently passed her into their daughter's arms, then stood. His steady approach had the guards and officials backed against the wall, the tip of his blade just a hair's breadth away.

"You dare lay a hand on my wife..."

"W-We were only doing what we were told."

"I don't care..."

"The Capital leaders are-"

"No," D halted the man speaking mid-sentence, his hand tightening about the hilt of his sword, "I know the reason, and I don't care..." He craned his head to the side, his gaze wide with anger and disgust. "These prisoners you have are innocent. Rather than find the actual criminals, you beat them instead...you beat my wife...to force a confession. And you seek to justify that to me?" 

What could these men say to serve as an adequate response? Nothing. They stood silent, jaws slacked with ragged, frightened breaths.  
Again D addressed them.

"Those of you among the Government and Ministry of Police, you'd do well to listen to the Warden over there. I'm hunting the real killers, and I will find them in due time. Until then, none of you are to touch these prisoners, my wife especially." Then D grabbed the closest official by the front of his suit, easing him off his feet. "Mark my words...come near my wife again, and I will bring Hell to your doorstep."

With that, the man was let go, falling to his knees as the hunter turned away. Kneeling down, D scooped Nadia up then made for the door with Deana at his side. The Warden gestured them to follow him as they left.  
Retracing their path, they reached the cell block, but bypassed it for a different section of the facility.

"Where are you taking us?" Deana asked.

"Your mama's hurt, yeah? Dhampir or not, she's gonna need a doctor."

Through one more security door, then down an adjacent hallway, the group's trek ended at the infirmary. The attending doctor was bewildered at first, although the Warden was quick to inform him. Considering their case, the doctor suggested a private room, one where they could speak openly; or, so he thought at least.

"Are these rooms monitored?" D asked as he lay Nadia onto the hospital bed.

The parasite dwelling in his left hand did an initial scan of the room, while the command in essence was for both the left hand and the Doctor.

In the process of rounding up his tools, the Doctor answered, "Well, of course. In case of medical emergencies, we need to keep an eye on our patients between rounds. We have our own setup right next to the nurses' station...only video, though, no audio. Or, do you mean if the rooms are watched by the prison security?"

"That, yes," D replied.

"No, not to my knowledge."

" **_He's telling the truth_ ** ," whispered the left hand. " **_As far as I can tell, I don't detect any devices beyond that one camera in the corner. But I'd play it safe if I were you..._ ** "

Taking the parasite's advice into account, D had the Doctor and Deana position themselves with their backs to the camera in the one corner behind them. This way, their faces couldn't be seen as they spoke.  
The Doctor performed a standard examination, then grabbed a device about the size of a clipboard. Standing at the foot of Nadia's bed, he held it up then flashed a green light that zipped a bright line along her body. Once the scan was complete, he was confused. This young woman had no injuries at all.

"Some dhampirs heal quicker than others, I suppose."  
  
"She needs to stay." Deana sat by the bed, her head resting on her mother's arm, "If incapacitated, the Ministry can't interrogate her further, right? Or try to drag her into a trial."

" **_If they know what's good for 'em, they'll leave her alone..._ ** "

"My apologies, sir," said the Doctor, noticing the strange voice coming from D, "I have some medicine if you're coming down with a sore throat. But, back to the young lady here...if she needs to stay, then I suggest we play up those injuries for the time being. For my part, I'll do what I can, starting with deleting the data I just gathered. Bear in mind, though, I'm only a doctor. I can't keep the police or anyone from the Government at bay indefinitely."

D nodded, all the while his focus set on Nadia. He held her right hand in his, gently pressing his lips to it as he brushed back the long fringe of her hair. With his rage set aside, D was presently no longer a hunter, but a husband concerned for his beloved wife.

"My darling...I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be," Nadia smiled faintly. "I'm the one who decided to stay, remember? Part of me expected them to try something drastic...although, not to this degree."

Deana hugged herself tighter to Nadia's arm, "If they touch you again, I'll break their fucking necks, mom."

"Language please, sweetie."

"Sorry... I'll break their fucking necks,  _mother_ ..."

"Alright, I'll take that," Nadia replied, unable to hold back a laugh.

The huntress stroked the girl's hair, and for a moment all was quiet. Although her current situation was handled, the greater problem was still at large.  
D stood, once more making the plan clear. He would return to the massacred towns and resume the search. In the meantime, Nadia would remain under the Doctor's care and the Warden's surveillance. For Deana, her part was unchanged - keep watch over her mother and be mindful of trouble.  
Although she had made her threat before, Deana refused to remain idle. Jumping out of her seat at Nadia's bedside, she looked into D's eyes and declared she was going with him, whether he liked it or not.  
Back and forth they argued, father and daughter, until one singular voice quieted them.

"Let her go with you, D..." Nadia said.

"My answer is no," the hunter replied.

"Don't be so stubborn. I am aware of the possible dangers, D, and just as concerned - she's my child, too. But our daughter is just as much in danger here as she would be out on the Frontier. Honestly, I think this place is even more dangerous. We're in an underground prison, armed guards and everything. With the insanity that's been going on, if there were a lockdown, she'd be trapped alongside me with all that. And if something were to happen to me and the Warden, who'd protect her then? I'd feel better knowing she's with you and Dev, away from this place."

D heaved a long breath. Even he had to admit, Nadia had a point. With the aforementioned in mind, he conceded, under one condition. Out on the Frontier, orders were orders, whether they were his or Devan's. After a prolonged goodbye, D and Deana left the infirmary, Nadia wishing them luck with a spirited thumbs up.  
For a time they were silent as they walked the halls to the elevator that would take them back to the surface entrance.  
Quickening her pace to catch up to the hunter's long strides, Deana latched onto D's left arm, stating rather matter-of-factly that he needn't be so protective. She wasn't a little kid anymore, and knew how to take care of herself. After all, it was he, as well as her mother, who trained her how to fight. Did he not have faith in his own teachings?

"Ana," D said with a sigh, "I'm supposed to be protective and worry about your safety."

Deana chuckled, "You worry?" Although, the tone was a bit more sarcastic than she had intended.

D stopped abruptly, looking down at the girl with the kind of parental glare that made one's child shrink with apprehension, the uneasiness that came with knowing a mistake was made. It was universal, everyone had felt it at one time, and Deana was no exception.

"Don't push your luck," he said, "I'm your father, not one of your schoolmates. Now is not the time to be a smart-ass."

Deana cast her gaze to the floor, "S-Sorry, dad, I...I didn't mean it like that..."

D said nothing more, simply taking her hand and leading the way forward.

Before long, reality split with the swipe of a blade, granting a hasty passage to the outer Frontier. On this side of the rift lay the outskirts of Hampstead, evening setting across the sky.  
As expected, in the quiet confines of the Sheriff's office, Devan had been awaiting D's return. However, he was greeted with a surprise as D entered. Who should peer from behind the hunter, but a certain little sister who waved a silent hello. Devan was not amused, being of the opinion that the inexperienced kid should've stayed where she was. As D went on to explain the ordeal, Deana in turn narrowed her eyes and gestured her middle finger as she slowly crept back behind him. Standing from the desk he occupied, Devan moved across the office to one of the front windows. There was a rumbling in the distance. Thunder most likely. More than a feisty teen joining their hunt, the last thing they needed was rain.

"Don't concern yourself with it," D said as he came to the same window, catching sight of the faraway storm clouds, "Should it rain, it'll be light enough to not impede us. Now, where is that Two-Finger character?"

"Stashed him in a cell in the back, the asshole hasn't woken up yet."

Devan then looked to his sister, as did D. Despite the girl's earlier energy, she had fallen asleep the moment she made herself comfortable at her brother's empty desk. Perhaps it had been her adrenaline that kept her going. The grim expression he wore faded slightly as Devan smiled, listening to Deana snore; a trait she shared with their mother.

"I still think she should've stayed in the Capital. She was our eyes and ears there. Who's watching over mom now?"

D replied, "That role's been passed on to the Warden. He has Ana's satellite phone and knows what to do, so don't worry."

This did little to alleviate Devan's doubts. One had to wonder if there was more to this than the young hunter was letting on. And this was something D picked up on, watching idly as the young man fidgeted his fingers as he crossed his arms

"You're worried about Ed, aren't you..." D said softly.

Almost too low to hear, Devan took a sharp intake of breath then stumbled through his words, "W-Well of course I am, he's like family. I mean, who wouldn't be, you know?"

"Devan..." D calmly placed a hand at his son's shoulder as he kept his sights fixed on the view outside. "You've known him your whole life...it's evident how close you two have become. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice? Moreover, how poorly do you think of me, to act as if I'd somehow be against you? You're my son..."

"N-No, pop, i-it's not that. I just..." Devan paused, then sighed. "Does mom know?"

"Truthfully, she knew before you did. We've been waiting for you to be ready."

Devan rested his head on his arm as he leaned against the window pane, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted. "I guess the cat's outta the bag now."

D gave the young man's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then gave a few firm pats on his back, "Buck up. We've work to do."

Leaving Deana where she slept, the two hunters headed for the other end of the station. Sequestered from the office rooms, there were four separate holding cells, one of which held the unconscious Two-Finger.  
First D called out the man's name. When he didn't receive a response, he banged on the cell door. Even Devan called out, nearly shouting. Still the man didn't move. However, there was a slight perceived change. The human eye wouldn't have been able to catch it, but a dhampir's could. Either he was still unconscious, or Two-Finger was playing opossum. D reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a single caltrop. Positioning it in his hand between his forefinger and thumb, he fired it, the bit of shrapnel flying fast and hard.

Hit in the ribs, the bandit jolted off his cot, rolling onto the floor with a pained and startled scream. "What in the holy flyin' fuck!"

"Get your ass up," Devan said, giving the cell door another knock.

"What the hell for? I don't even know you!"

"No, but you do know someone else," Devan said with a glare. "The dhampir who lead the hunt you were apart of here in Hampstead. One among many sitting in a Capital jail cell for a crime you and your buddies committed."

Two-Finger shook his head in confusion. Crime? What crime? He left that town the instant he got paid, although he did hear his fellow hunters griping about the whole ordeal with the woman in charge. Sure they had spoken in anger about getting back at her, but he didn't think they were serious. What could they have possibly done?

"You touched in the head or something?" Devan was taken aback, "It's been broadcasted across multiple news outlets. Where've you been to not know?"

"Honestly?" Two-Finger scratched his head, "Every bar in this sector...boozin', whorin', gettin' high... I ain't seen or heard a news report in weeks."

"Two towns, Hampstead and Stonewall, hundreds of people murdered in a single night. Everyone's in an uproar about it."

The bandit's jaw dropped, "My god... You...you sayin' they actually did it?"

"Yes...and we need your help."   
  


***   
  


From what Two-Finger knew, his former compatriots were fond of patrolling this side of the outer Frontier looking for work. The same few sectors, back and forth. There was rarely a shortage of people looking for help to rid their towns of monster infestations. But, when there was such a shortage, these hunters would concoct a plan in secret to ensure a select town would have such a problem that only they could solve.  
In the beginning, Two-Finger was more than willing to participate. He had his vices, a lot of them, and they all required money. But eventually, it became too much. Perhaps the conscience he'd been dulling decided to evolve, because he'd been growing tired of making people suffer just so he could throw back some top shelf liquor and pay women to let him between their legs.  
Then they came upon Hampstead, just another town ready to be relieved of what little it had to offer. This was the final straw.  
Of course, the hunters wanted him to stay. Sober, Two-Finger was the best archer they'd ever come across. As such they were quick to reassure him that so long as they stuck to the plan, nobody would be killed. Round up some lessor dragons, set them on the town, wait a day and see what happens. They even made sure to pull out the dragons' fangs. However, they didn't expect the townspeople to hire another hunter who happened by, nor did they realize that the dragons could regrow their teeth so quickly. Nothing about this plan worked the way it should have, and in the end it was watching a child being mauled to death that made Two-Finger back out of the group. Once he got his pay, he was done with these men. However, that in and of itself begged the question: if the child's death bothered him that much, why didn't he leave sooner? Simply put, so he could give back a portion of the money that was being taken, enough to help the grieving family and give the child a decent burial. He entertained the idea of blackmailing the others into giving back all of the money, or he'd let slip the truth. Although, that would've only ended badly for him. Two-Finger was of questionable morals, but he wasn't stupid. As sorry as he felt for the child's death, nothing was going to change that, and he still had his own life to worry about. Better to leave while he had the chance, off to the nearest roadhouse to forget the whole incident ever happened.  
Cue his current situation, locked in a cell and being glared at by a couple of unnervingly pretty young men. Thanks to his side of the story, though, he was free of the impending ass kicking. And not only would they let him out of his cell, but he could also partake in the search for his murderous cohorts. Was there a chance for compensation? It was likely the officials back in the Capital would pay him for his efforts, according to the tall man in black. Money, and the chance to enact some needed redress. Where was the dotted line for him to sign?

As if the previous altercation with the two hunters never happened, Two-Finger jumped to his feet, "Let's get the bastards!"

Knowing their habits as well as he did, Two-Finger listed their targets' usual stops and hideouts. Typically the devious group of hunters roamed about this same area spending their recent earnings, much like he did, so they couldn't be too far away. This brought the list down to two possible locations - a cave set in the nearby mountain range, or an abandoned chateau.  
This peaked Deana's interest as she lounged with a hot cup of coffee, having been woken up after the bandit's release. Did he mean the chateau on the bluffs a few miles shy of the border to the inner Frontier? But that was a Noble's abode, chock full of defenses that would kill them upon approach regardless of whether or not it was abandoned. It was this fact that had kept her from adding it to her list of places to explore.  
But, for the hunters this was precisely the reason it was chosen as a hideout, once they circumvented the security and reconfigured it for their own purposes.  
The reasons aside, the last point of order came into focus. Who would go where?  
D and Two-Finger would take the mountain cave, while Devan and Deana went to the chateau.  
Under the cover of night, they left the sheriff station and headed away from the town.

Traveling the winding forest trails, D and Two-Finger rode on horseback; the bandit sitting behind the hunter as his damaged motorbike was ditched out in the wilds after he was taken in. For the past few miles, the man in black had been silent, barely acknowledging his presence. Where was all the vim and vigor he had during their first meeting?

"So, uh," Two-Finger said with a slight cough, "that dhampir lady hire you or somethin'? I ain't ever seen hunters goin' after other hunters before...and you and that other bloke seem pretty driven to find my ol' partners."

A moment or so passed, then D replied firmly, "She's my wife..."

"I see," the bandit's eyes went wide. "I guess I'd be doin' the same as you if it was me own wife. And your partner?"

"He's not necessarily my partner," D said succinctly, "He's my son."

"And the l'il bit? A cutie like that...rather dangerous to be bringin' her along."

"That's my daughter you're referring to," D's voice had a noticeable bite. "Touch her and you're dead."

"Alright, alright," Two-Finger replied, raising his arms up in defense. "Protective papa, I get it."  
  
"It's not me you should be worried about. Now be quiet, I can see the mountain base coming up."

Two-Finger nearly choked on his next set of words, "Well, aren't you a prickly pear..."

D pulled the reins of his horse, stopping by a thick set of trees. Once the steed was hidden from sight, the unlikely pair continued on foot. Some yards later the forest path came to a bend, and from there the base of the mountain came into view. Rocks and boulders of every size littered the ground, the formation of some the products of various landslides. If there be a cave here, like Two-Finger had said, they'd make excellent cover. Without the right knowledge or guidance, one might never find this cave. Thankfully D had such a guide, as well as his own tracking skills to rely on. Though the bandit lead the way, the young man's nose caught the faint smell of smoke, and his eyes the sight of tire treads in the soil even though they'd been hastily covered. Moving around a heavy boulder, the two men stopped. A light flickered nearby, and multiple voices could be heard. Some brought up the massacres, and the rest evidently found them funny, most notably the apprehension of their former huntress leader. D reached for his sword, ready to confront these hunters head on. However, Two-Finger stopped him.

"Oy, not so fast," the bandit whispered. "These guys are plenty crafty, and rarely let their guard down. Best we get the drop on 'em, yeah?"

D stepped back as Two-Finger adjusted his gear. The longbow at his back was set, along with the crossbow holstered at his hip, with plenty of ammo in their respective quivers. The bandit then double checked his limbs. His arms and legs were fine, the tumble from his bike banged him up some, but otherwise no worse for wear. His prosthetic limbs, however, garnered a closer view. His right arm, underneath the tattered sleeve and glove, was nothing but steel-encased cybernetics. On his left hand, chunks of his natural flesh were missing. The pinky, ring finger, and thumb were gone, leaving only the fore and middle. And like the other parts of his body, these missing parts had been reconfigured with cyberwear.  
After such losses, one might quit the life of a bandit. But Alexander "Xan" Hibble was never one to listen to reason. Easy money had always been his game, and he wanted to keep playing. Thus Two-Finger was born. However, with the present circumstances, he'd at least consider going straight - more or less. Hopefully their little plan worked.  
Two-Finger would engage the hunters, then when the time was right, D would come in for the take down.  
As D stood by, the bandit approached the cave opening, passing through the jumble of parked armored cars.  
There they sat, a dozen road worn brutes cackling at each other's jokes by a small bonfire. Then upon hearing a sudden intruder, they whipped out their weapons.

Two-Finger cracked a smile as he put his arms up, "Easy, mates, it's just l'il ol' me."

"What's in your head? Thinkin' you can just waltz back in here,  _traitor_ ..."

"Eh, that's a fair cop, I'd say..."

"Too right. You bailed on us! And now it's lookin' like you want back in. Fuck off."

"Oy, oy...settle down, man. In my defense, you swore nothin' bad would happen. And how well did that turn out, eh? It may be as black as coal, but I still got a heart don't I? I needed a break is all."

This particular hunter stared at Two-Finger, his gaze narrowing steadily. Clearly he was scrutinizing every word.

"Look," Two-Finger cleared his throat, "Ollie - mate, I get it. But let me make it up to you. I heard about them towns, and figured that was your handy work since you lot were lookin' to get payback on that dhampir wench. But from what I hear, the police are still lookin' for the culprit. They're willin' to pay handsomely too. So I say, if they want a ruthless dhampir hunter to arrest, don't just give 'em any ol' hunter-"

"What're you drivin' at, Xan?" Ollie asked suspiciously.

"Bring 'em the most ruthless dhampir hunter of them all. You know, that D bloke. Betcha your Aunt Fanny they'd fork over gobs of money for him."

At this Ollie's brows rose in thought, as did the rest of the group as they lowered their weapons.

"Huh...you think so? Might be worth a shot." Ollie rubbed his chin, "You think he'd be an easy target?"

"I dunno, mate" Two-Finger replied, "Here, lemme ask him." Then the bandit, keeping his sights on the men, shouted over his shoulder, "Oy, D! You think you're an easy target?"

Before the men had a chance to move, a shadowed figure rushed in from the darkness. Black raiment fluttering in the flurry of his own wind, the imposing hunter stood with his gaze alight in a hellish glow, his long sword at the ready.  
Ollie looked to Two-Finger, who had his crossbow aimed point-blank toward him. It seemed the man's suspicions were on the mark.

"Traitor," Ollie spat.

"Maybe," Two-Finger ginned. "But I'm not the one who slaughtered whole towns and framed an innocent woman...one, who just so happens to be me man's lady. Oy, D, we bringin' them all in?" 

"We only need one." D's voice dripped with venom as he raised his sword, the hunters in turn brandishing their arms again, "You want a fight? Then let's fight. Come at me."

And like that, the combat began. As D and the hunters lunged for each other, Two-Finger took his leave for the moment, dragging a much disgruntled Ollie with him. The surly hunter was quick to make it clear he wasn't about to go quietly. Two-Finger knew as much as he kept his crossbow pointed at the man, which is why he then made his next move.  
'Oh I was only doin' as hunter D said to get him to trust me. Once he's had his fun, we can ambush him and haul him off to the Capital. Without the others, there's more reward money for us.' A total lie of course, but Ollie didn't know that. To drive it home he lowered his crossbow, telling Ollie to run while he had the chance, with a promise to meet him at their other hideout. For a second the man stood in disbelief, then with a nod he moved to dart away. Without warning, though, Two-Finger whipped his left arm forward, spraying Ollie in the face with a small canister he'd been secretly hiding in his clenched fist. The chemicals within that spray assailed Ollie's nostrils, causing him to lose consciousness almost instantly. Two-Finger smirked. It was as his pappy always used to say, 'you reap what you sow.' He thought for a moment when fate would deal him his own punishment for his sordid past. However, until then he was content to see his one-time friends get theirs. Standing by the collapsed Ollie, Two-Finger looked back to the battle at hand, unexpectedly awestruck.  
D was ferocious with his blade, four of the remaining group already cut down in the minute and a half that'd passed. He was flanked on every side, each opponent coming at him with all manner of weaponry. The gunmen hung back, firing their pistols as the rest swung and jabbed their swords and daggers. A few lost their hands and arms before losing their heads as the man in black countered. Sparks flew as metal greeted metal, the flurry of his movements making D appear as though this were a dance. The flames of the bonfire licked at his billowing raiment as he weaved about it, deflecting his attackers and the bullets that whizzed by, the flickering light enhancing the crimson of his eyes and gleaming off his bared fangs. Truly he was like a fiery eyed demon, his death dealing so horrifying it bordered on the sublime. Then it was only the gunmen who were left, and they fell with a wave of D's left hand, wooden needles fired like lightning into their brains.  
Once the fight was over, Two-Finger realized that he'd been staring with his jaw nearly at his feet.

"My god, that was...you're absolutely terrifying, mate," he said, his heart racing for all its worth.

D said nothing in return, motionless save for his heaving chest as he stood among bloodied bodies and severed limbs. Slowly the viciousness ebbed, and the look of his vampiric nature vanished. Flicking the gore from his blade, he slid it back into its sheath, stepping over the fallen in the process. The deed was finally done, and with their captive in tow they could make for the Capital and end this nightmare. But then, just as he was about to pick up the immobile Ollie, D fell to one knee, his mind on fire. Someone was calling for him, crying out for help. Nadia? No. Deana. She was in danger, and he needed to get to her immediately.   
  
  


The two young dhampirs had paused at the walls surrounding the old chateau, the once gilded gates dull and lopsided from neglect and break-ins. Even from several yards away they could see how the years of abandonment had treated this once majestic home.  
Deana was stepping on her own toes to stifle her growing eagerness. This place had been sitting on her travel list for ages, but over time felt it better to let it go after learning of its many defenses that were still operational. But now, with her father's pendant in her possession, safe passage was in her grasp.

"You ready?" Devan asked.

"Well, yeah," Deana replied, as if her brother couldn't have asked a more stupid question. "Quit stalling, and let's go. The sooner we find those bastards, the sooner we can get mom out of that damned prison." The girl marched forward, every fiber of her being brimming with raw nerve and determination.

Devan rushed to grab her hand, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute... Ana, I know you know better than to run headlong into something dangerous." His golden gaze held hers, the concerned tone of his voice holding her attention, "There might be some bizarre things inside that even pop's pendant can't stop. And those hunters could be anywhere in there. Do you even have a weapon to fight with?" When Deana couldn't reply beyond addled stutters, Devan spoke more firmly, "You need to pay attention to this kind of shit."

"Stop treating me like a kid, I know what I'm doing!"

"The hell you do! You've been exploring on your own for how long, and still forget to bring a weapon? This is not the time to be relying on the Devil's luck, Ana, you have to be prepared!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Right now I am, and you're gonna listen to me, dammit! You said once you still want to be a hunter someday, but not like this. Even with all the training you've had, you still lack forethought - we need to be cautious here. One misstep could get you killed, and how do you think mom and pop would feel then, huh? Stop being such a bullheaded brat."

Deana froze. How was it that brothers knew what sensitive parts to hit. Her lip quivered slightly, tiny beads of red peeking out from her eyes, "Why you gotta be so mean?"

"See? That right there," Devan said as he pointed a finger down at Deana's crestfallen face. "Crybabies have no business being hunters, the Frontier would eat you alive." Then he wrapped his arms about her shoulders, resting the girl's head against his chest. "Ana, I'd do anything for you. But please, just listen. We need to be careful...I watch your back, you watch mine, remember? For mom's sake at least." Tentatively the girl nodded, Devan steadily smiling in turn. "All better? Good. Let's go."

Devan took the lead, slowly coming up to the gates with Deana close behind, the pendant she wore glowing bright. The rusted turrets on other side twitched slightly, but did nothing. Once past the gate they entered an expansive courtyard, waist high grass and weeds swaying in the nighttime breeze.  
For old Noble homes such as this, it was not uncommon to find corpses littering the property, those who were likely victims of the defense system. For the dead here, there was no knowing their story, although the ones laying with satchels full of treasure could easily be deduced as unlucky looters. Some were fresher than others, however; a few only dead a week or so. No doubt the handy work of the hunters who'd claimed this place.  
Deana knelt by a pair of bodies, catching sight of something pinned underneath - their weapons. A partially loaded rifle in decent condition and a short sword. The Devil's luck indeed.  
Devan himself came across one with a sword not much different than their father's. Undoing the leather bindings, he took it from the corpse's back and strapped it to his own.

Pleased with the find, he called over to Deana, "Hey, pretty neat, right? Ten dalas says I look just like pop."

Deana barely raised her brows and put out her hand, "You look like a doofus...money please."

"S-Shut up and keep moving..."

Up the veranda steps and through the unlatched doors, they stood in the musty grand foyer. Three levels with so many staircases and hallways, leading to any number of rooms with untold secrets. Again Deana felt that tingle of excitement. She wanted to search every nook and cranny, her fingers itching to grasp whatever knowledge she could find. But with her brother at her side, that would have to wait, knowing he'd never let her out of his sight. They continued on, trekking the ground floor. The former occupant apparently had a love for art - Noble and human made, with galleries dedicated to both. Same with the library, with books dating back millennia. Deana chuckled to herself. This had to be the first time she found a Noble who was a fan of Old English literature, particularly Shakespeare; books and filmed adaptations of his work taking up an entire section. This was an interesting thing to come across. But, no trace of the hunters just yet.  
On the second level was a ballroom, a theater, and a few parlors. Here the hunters had seemingly made themselves comfortable at one time, a number of their belongings still covering the floor. Although there was another whole level to check, it was looking more and more likely they weren't here. However, the two scouring youths needed to be sure. As they reached the third level, the corridor appeared to circle around the length of the chateau. Heading right, they followed the path. At first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary, for a Noble's abode at least, until they realized all the doors they were checking were either false or lead to nowhere.

"Hmm, this one won't unlock like the rest," Devan said as he jiggled the door knob to one such door. "Might have to come back to this one later and break it down." Then he turned away and kept going.

As Deana passed by it, though, something strange happened. The door swung open all on its own. Nothing but a solid wall of black, and echoes as if it were deep and cavernous. A chill ran down the girl's back, "Hey Dev, l-look at this-"

There came a cold draft of air as Devan looked back, "Ana?"

She was no where to be seen.   
  


***   
  


Staring at the empty spot where she had stood, Devan felt a sense of creeping dread well up inside. He'd taken his eyes off her for one instant, one solitary instant and she was gone. He ran to the door, checking the black void. He pressed his hand against it, then slowly eased it through, a numbing cold enveloping his arm like he'd just plunged his hand into frigid waters. What was this? A trick? Some kind of dimensional doorway?

"Ana?! Ana, can you here me?!" Devan shouted, slamming his fist against the door frame.

What should he do? There was no time to wait, and if he wanted to find his sister, there was only one thing he could do. Taking a sharp breath, Devan jumped into the mysterious void.

Gasping, Deana's eyes shot open. She felt as though she had fallen a great distance, the deep cold leeching the air from her lungs. Collecting herself, she carefully sat up and glanced about, realizing quickly she was atop a precarious mountain of skeletal remains. Well, this is just great, she thought. She looked down to the base of this grotesque mass and saw that there was solid ground to get to.

"Welp, here goes nothin'," Deana said, then pushed off into a diagonal slide. Although her rear end was taking a serious hit, she was at least thankful that she wasn't dead. Hitting the ground, she stood and surveyed her surroundings. She could see well enough due to the bio-luminescent fungi scattered about, their light magnified by her vampiric vision. What was this place? The first thought that came to mind was a kind of dungeon, with its black void of a ceiling hundreds of feet above, the tip of the skeletal mass not far from touching it. Making a complete turn, she finally saw the one and only exit. However, the girl's light source faded from view after putting some distance between herself and the bone littered keep. Now she couldn't see at all. Calmly she closed her eyes. How does mom do it so effortlessly, she thought, making her supernatural flames appear with a snap of her fingers.  
It happened to Deana only once so far, when she had taken a night's refuge in an old mill some months back. Somebody had snatched her wallet in the nearby town, plucked it right out of the pouch of her travel bag while she was trying to get a hotel room. With no money and no place to rest, she was stuck sleeping outside. Though she was happy to have found the old mill, Deana was still upset at the loss. It was all she had had, and unless she took up working a job that she didn't have time for, getting more would mean contacting her parents; and she hated doing that, as it usually meant a lecture. The anger boiled so deep, she could feel it underneath her skin. As she went to take it out on a hapless wall, the whole of her hand and forearm burst into black colored fire as she swung her fist. She stopped and stared at her burning hand, bewildered that this came from her. And since that time, she had yet to be able to do it again.  
Deana focused her mind. Think of something warm, the heat of the body, find its flow and concentrate. Feel that warmth as it gets stronger, like magma coursing under the earth.  
She could sense it, literal heat rising from within. Her mind's eye pictured an explosion, heat tingling through her as she raised her arm up. Then flexing her hand, it burst into that strange fire, the skin of her arm charred. Deana laughed aloud, amazed that it actually worked. Then she looked to see where her path would lead. What was that in the distance? Another light? Slow and cautious, the girl followed the length of the wide stone corridor. Closer and closer the light came, until Deana was upon it. It was incredibly odd, orbs of bone hanging like a lamp from the ceiling, bound in a cluster by viscous vines attached to a thick root. What was this? Whoever owned this place had a peculiar sense of decor, even for a dungeon; so unlike the rest of the chateau. But no matter how peculiar, Deana couldn't bring herself to look away. Then came the shiver up her spine. Danger was near. Her ears perked at the sound of faint sweeping, so light the sound almost went unnoticed. Without moving, she could tell something huge was behind her. Slowly Deana turned, the light from her flames gradually illuminating the face of a giant snake, its maw dripping and growing wide. The hanging lamp lowered from above, rotating upside down. Or rather, it rotated into its upright position, the lamp being the tip of the snake's tail. And the glowing orbs in actuality, were glowing skulls, attached to the tail like a sickening lure.  
Terror welled up inside Deana as she reached for the rifle slung across her back, steadily backing away with her fire in front like a shield. But to this creature, she was more like a moth with a match stick. And though she was hardly a morsel, it was going to make a meal of her anyway. The great snake reared back its head, and spit a thick stream, the bulk of it hitting Deana in the eyes. Screaming, she went to wipe the spit away, the pain like searing hot needles. In the same instant, she launched the flames of her hand, the creature's roar bellowing about the corridor. Deana's mind raced, thinking of what to do in her blind panic, calling out to anyone who'd hear. She continued to back away, all the while shooting her flames, hoping to hit the creature. In part it worked, as the creature cried out in pain, only for it to then react by making a heavy swipe of its tail. The blow hit the girl in the gut, sending her flying backwards. She landed a distance away, her head hitting the stone floor with a hard smack. Again she called out, body and mind. For her brother. Her father. Her mother. Then she blacked out completely.

The passage through the portal may have been brief, but the sensation was exceedingly unpleasant. Devan's body locked up; even as a dhampir the cold was too much. Just as he was wondering how much longer he was going to have to endure this hellish ride, the portal spat him out. He landed on the same mountainous pile of skeletons, his weight shifting the balance. The bones began to collapse, taking the young hunter with them as they spread along the dungeon floor. Once he got to his feet, Devan froze, the sight of a giant snake rooting him to the ground. Its hide was burned in several places, half its face melted down to the muscle. The creature turned, spying the young man as it vibrated its rattle of skulls. Baring its fangs, the snake lunged, Devan dodging as he reached for his newly found sword. He swung, left then right, each slash cutting away pieces of the snake's flesh as it tried to bite at him. It reared back, ready to spit its venom. Then, as it came at him again, Devan made another great cleave of his blade. The snake split vertically down the middle. Only it wasn't Devan's blade that made the cut, as his was done sideways. Immediately Devan spun to look behind him, two glowing red dots floating in the darkness just a yard or so away.  
D emerged from the shadows.

Devan sheathed his sword, "Pop, that was my kill..."

"We don't have the time to mess about with monsters. Where's your sister?"

"I don't know. She got sucked into this portal, I think. I went in after her, and only just got here, then Fang-face over there spotted me."

"Come with me, and quickly," D said. "I can feel her presence, she's close."

Together they found the darkened corridor and hurriedly traveled its length until they came to a lighted door way. The door was ajar about a foot or so, whispers of music playing on the other side.  
D pushed the door open, and there on the ornate rug lay his daughter. He rushed to her side, gently picking her up as he tapped her cheeks.  
Deana moaned softly, her head aching, listening to the soft voice steadily growing louder as it roused her.

"Ana...Ana, it's me..." the voice called.

"D-Dad... Dad? Daddy...!" Deana suddenly became frightened as she opened her eyes, "Daddy, I can't see!"

The venom of the giant snake had robbed the girl of her sight, and blistered the parts of her skin it'd touched. If there were a kind of medicine to cure such a thing, it was long passed the time to use it. Deana was blind, in a way that even her natural regenerative abilities would take years to heal her, if she healed at all. So unless a miracle happened, she'd remain like this. Lucky, such a miracle lay with the man who held her.   
As she writhed in his arms, D held her still and placed his left hand over her eyes.

" **_Don't worry, kiddo, ol' Uncle Lefty will make it better._ ** "

A cooling sensation flowed through the girl, the flesh under her eyelids itching slightly as they healed and the tissues reconnected, the wounds of her skin disappearing as if they were never there. Deana's breath steadied, her heart reaching a calm beat as D pulled his hand away. She blinked her eyes open, her vision blurry at first then cleared to reveal the relieved faces of D and Devan kneeling beside her. Reaching up, Deana threw her arms around D's neck.

"Quite the family reunion..." said a raspy voice.

Without a moment's hesitation the three looked toward that soft voice. And there just ahead of them was an elderly looking man seated in a tattered armchair, clothed in lavish robes with silvery hair down to his feet, surrounded by stacks upon stacks of books. They littered parts of the floor, and covered the adjacent table. The only thing not overflowing with books was the monitor system fixed to the stone wall. 

"What did you do to my daughter?" D asked the elderly man, his blade already in hand.

"What did I do? My boy, you had best point that thing elsewhere. The girl did well to fend off the guardian of my keep, but had I not come along, it eventually would have made a meal of her."

"Then you have my thanks," D replied. "Who are you?"

"The master of this place," the old man replied, as he made a grand sweep of his robed arm. "Lord Svane, overseer of this land, as was my father before me, and his father, so on and so forth and all that nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Devan arched a brow, "you're kinda weird for a Noble."

"As my peers have made a point to tell me on multiple occasions. I care not for their input, nor their formalities - frankly, I care not for any of them at all. Only our supreme being continues to hold my respect, enough to be granted access to my private domain. And seeing as how you came through my portal entry alive, you must be of  _his_   line."

"Supreme being?"

"Our Sacred Ancestor."

"Man, you  _are_  weird..."

"You say that, and yet I take it as a compliment. Yes. I care not for status or stations, or the separation of Nobles and humans. One of very few Nobles in fact who hold humans and their creations in high regard. Only our Sacred Ancestor understands such admiration. Hence I left the outside world to remain here, alone, with the ones I hold most dear - Keats, Austen, Shakespeare, Doyle...ah, my dear Agatha..." The old Noble looked wistfully at his side, his bony fingers gingerly touching a worn out tome.

' _The old codger's a literature nerd...I love it...'_  Deana's lips twitched into a grin. Then, another thought came to her. "Hey, uh...you said you only care for your books, but since you're in charge of this sector, do you still watch over everything? You still have a monitoring unit after all..."

"That I do, child. And yes, I still keep watch as per my duty. But only that. I care not for the outside world, only my books."

"Do you know of the massacres that happened recently?"

"I do. My security satellite logs the footage it records daily on my mainframe."

Deana jumped to her feet and hurried to the old Noble, to D and Devan's surprise, gently taking his withered hand, "Bless you, old timer! Could you possibly do us the greatest of favors, and make us a copy of that day's footage?"

"No favor at all, child. You are of the Sacred Ancestor's line, it is my duty to do as you ask. If this is what you want, then you shall have it. Come, you may use my system at your leisure. Then when you are ready, I will escort you to the exit."

Deana was beaming, practically prancing in place as D and Devan stood and approached the elderly Noble. Not twenty minutes later they left this odd place, with Lord Svane as their guide and video disc in hand. Through another portal, then down the dusty staircases, they reached the chateau's main doors.

Lord Svane bowed as he said his farewells, then took notice of the hunter Ollie, bound and gagged in the back of an armored jeep as a smug Two-Finger kept watch. "Ah, I see you have run across those rogue hunters. I take it they have been dispatched?"

"All except for this one!" said Two-Finger, as he gave Ollie a light swat to the head. "He's got a lot to answer for."

"Much praise, much praise, for ridding my lands and my home of them." Lord Svane then turned his attention to D, "You have what you want. Now please, if you would be so kind as to leave me be with my books, I would be most obliged."

The corner of D's lips twitched as he tipped his hat to the old Noble, Devan and Deana both suppressing their own amused laughter. Truly this old vampire was an odd one. Nevertheless, they gave him their thanks and goodbyes.  
Everything they needed to prove Nadia's innocence was in their grasp, evidence and the true culprit; her freedom more than assured. All that remained was to return to the Capital.  
Deana jumped into the driver's seat of the jeep and revved its engine as D and Devan climbed onto their mounts. As she pulled the vehicle out of the chateau's courtyard, and headed for the open Frontier plains, that's when D's satellite phone began to ring.  
Knowing it could only be the Warden calling, D hurried to answer.

" _Mr. D, I sure as hell hope you got something to stop this._ "

"I do. What's happening?"

" _The riots are getting worse. And to end it all, those government bastards are ignoring your warnings and are setting up the prisoners for public execution. You better get back here quick, I won't be able to keep them away from your wife for long-_ "

There came a scuffle, then the call was cut short, the line becoming nothing but static.

Stashing the device, D moved his mount to Deana's side of the jeep, calling out to her and Devan, "No matter what, don't stop until I say. Keep your speed constant and stay behind me."

"W-what're you gonna do?" Deana asked, "What was that call about? Is something happening to mom?"

"No time to explain, we need to hurry."

D then dashed ahead of the jeep, boxing it in between his and Devan's racing steeds. Once again he drew his sword, the curved blade brought into an upward swing, light gleaming off the metal as it made its vertical arc. The landscape before them split like paper, strange flashes appearing as the air began to pull them in.  
Though the sudden unease would have her do otherwise, Deana kept to her father's instructions, her arms locking in place as she held the steering wheel steady. Her eyes went wide at what she saw as they passed through the dimensional tear. What strange and marvelous thing did her father just do? However, she didn't have the time to fathom it. They were out nearly as quickly as they had entered, the dusty plains of the Frontier turning into the paved roads of the Capital.

People were crowding the streets, trying to get to the end of the main municipal building where the alleged criminals were being taken to. There they would be lined up along the wall and shackled into place, the business ends of stake guns aimed at their hearts. The prison wagon drove slowly through the throngs of angry citizens, their fists banging against the sides. Once the wagon came to a stop, the prisoners were lead single file to the execution grounds, black hoods covering their heads. The voices of the riotous crowd grew even louder, some even picking up street debris to throw as they jeered.  
Nadia grit her teeth as rocks and trash hit her, using every ounce of her strength and will to keep her fury in check. In this instant, she was glad her face was covered, as she could feel her fangs starting to grow. Although, she was just as fearful, knowing death was drawing closer by the second. D was coming, he had to be. This was the one thought she had to keep from losing hope, repeating it over and over as she was moved into place. On either side of her she could hear the whispers of the other prisoners; some praying, others weeping, a few uttering curses on those enacting this injustice. The uproar increased, over the din the huntress heard the clinking of metal and wood, the sound of stakes being loaded. The gunmen were readying their weapons. Then her ears perked at the sound of heavy boots stomping up wooden steps. That must be the platform from where officials orchestrating any executions would recite their speech.  
A nasally man's voice called for silence, doing so repeatedly until the irate citizens grew quiet.

"On this day we stand in judgement," said the presiding official. "Five hundred and twenty seven lives taken, murdered in the course of a night. These were not the works of one, but many. You, the accused, have been and judged and found guilty. As such, for this crime, these stakes will be fired into your chests until you are dead. If the accused have any last words, speak them now..."

"We're innocent, and you know it!"

"This whole thing is a farce!"

"This is absolute prejudice and bigotry! You didn't even try to find the real killers!"

Most of the prisoners wrestled against their bonds trying to free themselves, though these silver chains did their intended purpose of keeping them from breaking out, the midday sun also sapping their strength. Watching the prisoners struggle, again the denizens of the Capital began to shout and holler.

"Enough of this!" the official himself shouted. "Prepare the guns. Fire on my mark."

The official raised his arm, the commotion growing ever louder as the prisoners cried out their innocence all the more.

"Ready..." he continued.

Nadia's heart was pounding. Gun hammers were steadily being cocked, metal springs creaking as they were pulled. All these little noises resonating within her ears.

"Aim..."

The tension was maddening, time seemingly slowing as Nadia clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for what would follow. There was no way out, and any attempt to escape would end with a stake in her chest no matter how hard she tried. D was too late, and she was going to die. Just one more word, and it would be over.

The official brought his arm down, "Fi-!"

"STOP!"

That one shout brought everything to a sudden standstill, the mayhem dying out amid the hooves of horses beating the pavement and tires screeching to a halt. The tone so deep and forceful, many couldn't help but stare in amazement at the man who made that singular command.  
Though Nadia couldn't see out from under her black hood, she could gather from that particular yell who'd just arrived. She smiled weakly, wanting desperately to feel the sweet sense of relief. D was finally here.  
Without another word D dismounted from his horse and headed for the raised platform, the awed crowds parting as he moved. The look of his countenance made many quiver, incensed as much as it was unearthly beautiful, in such a way he could stomp his boots across their backs and they'd be grateful for the attention. But now was not the time. Just the feel of the hunter's aura had the official sweating, and shaking from head to toe as D climbed the short set of steps. In the same instant, the unscrupulous leaders of the Capital government hastily ran up as well, along with a few of their underlings who'd conducted the mock interrogations.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked one of the leaders. "Who are you to meddle with this proceeding? Officers, arrest this man."

D shot a menacing glare at those who were reaching for their cuffs, fear freezing them in place. Then that same glare was turned back to the bewildered leaders. In making his reply, every word was poised to tear these men apart

"Don't be absurd..." he said, "You know damn well who I am. I made clear my previous warning, and still you mock me. You just couldn't wait to murder these innocent people, could you..."

"Innocent my ass! These deviants are no better than the monsters who spawned them." The one leader spoke with such conviction that the crowds cheered him on, "They are sullied and unfit to live among us. Yet we're being absurd?  _Please_ ."

"The only good dhampir, is a dead dhampir!" someone shouted.

"The courts have made their rulings, hunter," another government leader added.

"And rulings can be overturned..." D retorted.

Taking this as his cue, Two-Finger climbed off the jeep and approached, with the bound Ollie in tow. He stopped in the middle of the grounds and dumped his former compatriot on his ass for all to see. "Me man there says you lot were lookin' for the real culprits, well here ya go. Hope you don't mind just the one, though."

"Just the one?" asked the first leader indignantly, "Where are the rest?"

"They're dead..." D said flatly.

"A-And your evidence?"

"Funny you should ask," Two-Finger said with a grin. "One of those monsters you hate so much was kind enough to fork over the appropriate surveillance footage. Every word spoken, every foul act - complete with a signed testimonial to its authenticity. I'm tellin' ya, mate...can't get much better evidence than that!"

The Capital leaders, as well as their fellow citizens, were left speechless. Then the moment D handed over the video disc, they quickly left for an impromptu conference to review the footage. Not twenty minutes later they returned, the presiding government official taking to the platform to address the populace, mopping the sweat from his brow.

"In light of this new evidence we have just received, the execution orders for the accused have been overturned, and the convictions dropped." He sighed, then set his gaze on Ollie, "We will instead be taking this man into custody for the crimes committed...t-the rest...the prisoners are free to go...undo the chains...now, just...let them go." He waved his officers on, his shoulders slumping under the heavy stare of the crowd.

"D..." A singular voice rose above the silence, catching the attention of the hunter in black.

The one feminine figure toward the middle of the shackled group struggled against the silver cuffs on her wrists. Surely, but painfully, she mustered the strength to break the links that held her arms down, then pulled the black hood off her head. Nadia immediately set her wistful eyes on D, at last letting that sense of solace wash over her. As he hastily came down from the platform, Nadia in turn went to run, hindered for a moment by the chain on her ankle. Again she forced herself to work against the pain, pulling her leg until the chain broke. She moved quickly, stumbling at first from the initial sprain, then picked up speed as she limped along. She was almost there, tears welling up upon seeing D's look of relief as he came closer. Falling into his embrace, Nadia buried her face into D's chest, throwing her arms around him.

"Took you long enough," she whispered, choking back the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry..."

In the midst of this, the other prisoners were being released. Then another voice called out.

"Mama!"

Deana jumped out of the jeep, rushing toward them with Devan at her heels. They joined in on the huddle as the crowds looked on. Some backed away in fear, but were also curious of this display. The idea seemed so foreign, that people such as this little family of dhampirs could have the same range of emotion as humans.  
Deana's face was slick with tears as she held tight to Nadia, while Devan held onto them both, D stepping back slightly to give them space.  
Two-Finger hesitantly approached, scratching his head.

"My apologies, ma'am..." he said awkwardly, "Kinda my fault things took so long-"

Nadia reached out and gripped the bandit by the collar, bringing him into their huddle. "I don't care..." she said softly, "thank you."

Two-Finger blushed. Being this close to such an angelic looking woman, his stomach was in knots. Hopefully D wouldn't take offense to this embrace, she was only thanking him after all. Still, though, it was best he accept the gratitude and make a swift departure, lest his lechery get the better of him. Not to mention, the nearby officers were watching him like hawks. Did they recognize him? He mentally crossed his fingers that they didn't.  
Gradually the scores of people thinned, the once accused prisoners scattering themselves in different directions. In time, a few left the Capital all together once they got their affairs in order. For the small group that had the whole of the city on edge, they made their way to a familiar housing block.  
Eddie jumped up the instant they came in through the front door of his apartment, rushing to wrap his arms around his beloved Matron. He did the same for them all, in fact. It'd been so long since he heard from them, the exhausted professor had been fearing the worst. He took Devan by the cheeks and planted feathery kisses about his face, then held him close as his shoulders quaked.

"Dumbass! I've been worried sick!" He said. Then a second later, another thought struck him. "Oh wait...shit! I just ruined our secret. Uh...um...Miss Nady, I... Dammit, I don't know what to say. S-Sorry..."

Nadia smiled as she patted Eddie on the shoulder, "You don't have to say anything. And, you certainly have nothing to apologize for either." As she took a seat in a nearby armchair, she added, "You two make quite the pair."

The rest of the day steadily ended in relative peace and quiet. That night, truly the most restful sleep all of them had had since the start. Then, when morning came, they made ready their departure. Devan was quick to promise that he'd return soon, as did Deana since her classes would be starting and she'd need Eddie's help. And though it stung to watch his make-shift family leave, Eddie smiled brightly as they all said their goodbyes. With D and Devan on horseback, and Deana and Nadia in the jeep, all four waved as they headed out of the Capital.  
Once the cityscape was out of view, Nadia sighed in relief, vowing to hug everyone she came across the moment they reached home.  
At their leisurely pace, the others heard her remark.  
Devan and Deana chuckled aloud, while D simply smiled. Then suddenly, the hunter in black stopped his horse just ahead of the vehicle.

Slowly Devan pulled up alongside him, "What is it?"

"Lessor dragons, a mile or so ahead," D replied.

"Oh come on, there's only five of them. I can do this in my sleep."

"No, I'll take care of them. Mind your mother and sister."

"No way, pop, you owe me for snatchin' my giant snake kill."

Nadia called over from her seat in the jeep, "What's going on? And what's that I hear about a giant snake?"

"Nothing, mother!"

In that instant, Devan took off on his horse, galloping toward the distant creatures just as Nadia and Deana approached.

"What's going on, D?"

"Dev's off to kill dragons."

"What?!" Nadia exclaimed, while Deana quickly raced back to the jeep. When Nadia noticed her daughter return with her rifle in hand, about to race off in the same direction, she quickly held her back, "And where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"I promised Ed I'd look after his ninny of a boyfriend," Deana said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've got a high-powered rifle, and watch this..." Deana flexed her free hand, engulfing it in her newly harnessed black fire. In her mother's surprise, she darted away after her brother.

As she and D watched, Nadia wondered aloud on the willfulness of their children, "Why...just  _why_ ..."

"Don't you see?" D said, "They want to make us proud."

She thought for a moment. Then when Nadia realized what D was implying, she shouted out to Deana just as she entered the fight she and Devan would no doubt win.

"Give 'em hell, sweetie!"   
  


 

  
The End  
____________________________________________  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, folks! Fingers crossed it was enjoyable =D
> 
> I originally didn't intend for this story to be as short as it is. I was actually aiming for maybe 5 chapters, but when I was trying to plan out the later events in the story, it all ended up being a lot of back-and-forth and I figured that would tiresome and boring to read. I almost split this one to make 4 chapters in total as it was getting kinda long, but once I got to the end I figured everything was fine the way it was.
> 
> Feels nice to finally get this one finished! Sorry it took so long! I meant to have this posted around Xmas time/New Years, but a lot happened to take up my time and energy.
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Off to work on some other stuff, and plan my next VHD adventure =D


End file.
